Yugioh! GX: When Destinies Collide
by fenix999
Summary: When you add an orphan with a flair for dueling, the daughter of Yugi Muto, and a conspiracy to control the school, only one group will stand: the students, or will they be wiped out forever?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, readers, and welcome to my first fan fiction

ALL PREVIOUS READERS PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:

Hello again. I've finally made the changes that I felt were needed. I had to read my own writing for once, and I feel sorry for you all. Honestly: my writing was horrible, in my opinion. I felt awkward reading my own stuff. Here are the major changes, and what could have happened:

Jaden & co are now seniors. Alexis and Chazz have graduated (Chazz in Chap 3 has been changed to someone else. Sorry for the confusion!).

Tyson: Ah, now THAT is something I definitely wanted to change. At first, I think I was going for a happy yet angsty orphan. Now, he's an orphan who just doesn't know how to communicate with the world. Not angsty though, just confused about life. Sorta how I felt coming from China to America, only to hear a bunch of sexually oriented jokes (I didn't understand them for, like, what? Three years?).

Eria: Not much change. Overconfident, kind, yeah.

Jaden: Yes, I made him Ra Yellow: I'm not changing that. For those of you who've watched the full third/fourth season (I'm pretty sure both seasons are in Jaden's junior year), yes, Yubel will have a part eventually. For those of you who haven't, new duel spirit coming!

You can reread if you wish, but if you keep these changes in mind, then you won't need to.

Hello, readers, and welcome to my first fan fiction! Honest criticism is welcome here, but HONEST criticism. The rules in this fic will give players 8000 LP. Players will be allowed to summon in face up defense and tributes are required. There may be an occasional difference in effects.

The story assumes that, instead of the three year high school, which was used before, there is four years in a school term. In the anime, it ended after the third year. This will be Jaden's final year.

Now, let's get on with the story! Oh wait, almost forgot...

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh GX or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX WHEN DESTINIES COLLIDE

_Darn it! I'm always late to important events! _Tyson, a tall, gangly, and black haired teen rushed to the doors of Duelist Academy for his test- to see whether or not his hard work of collecting cards for years would pull out or not. _Not that anyone in the orphanage cares,_ he thought bitterly. The head of the orphanage didn't care about the children, didn't care when the young ones cried, and most of all, he didn't care about their dreams. _I guess I have to appreciate Mr. Kaiba for giving me the money to enroll._ He smiled, but then realized he was slowing down and needed to increase his pace. _I'm gonna rock this place!_

Jaden Yuki, now a Ra Yellow, reclined in his seat as he watched various kids dueling the proctors. "We've sure come a long way, eh Sy?"

"We sure have!" exclaimed Syrus, Jaden's friend who had only recently gotten rid of his stage fright.

"Indeed, congratulations," said Bastion, now in Obelisk Blue's uniform. "However, I wonder if any of these new applicants will be a challenge."

"I'm sure there will be someone. Speaking of which, you still haven't beaten me yet, Bastion!"

"Oh, is that a challenge?"

"You bet! Just me and you, one on one!"

"Um," said Syrus, "you'll have to do that later... Hey look! A late person." A girl with cascading brown hair came panting in through the entrance of the arenas.

"Make that two, Syrus," said Bastion as another black haired boy came rushing in, nearly knocking over the girl. "Reminds me of you, Jaden." Jaden merely gritted his teeth as he watched the spectacle occurring below.

"No way! Not one, but TWO late applicants!" shouted Dr. Crowler. "Well, looks like I'll take on one of them. No slackers will..."

"Sooo... I'm Tyson. Who're you?" asked Tyson to the fellow late entry.

"Eria." An embarrassing silence followed.

"Hey, look. Looks like they've decided to test us anyway. So, why are you late?"

"None of your beeswax," answered Eria harshly.

_Jeez, she has an attitude problem, _Tyson thought. _What did I do?_

"Eria Muto. Please come to arena 14-B. And don't be late!" the loudspeaker announced crabbily.

"Good luck," said Tyson.

"Feh. I don't need luck, but thanks anyway." She walked out before it sunk in.

"Eria MUTO!" screamed Tyson as Eria took her place on the arena.

On the way out, Eria sighed. How long would her tough act hold? She hated name-calling, but not acting like herself hurt her more. The guy seemed pretty nice, but she assumed that he was like all the others- perverts and bastards. _Oh well,_ she thought, _better concentrate on the duel ahead. Then I can make a name for myself. I wish Dad were here, but he's always so busy on those trips of his..._

"So, you're Eria, huh?" spat the proctor. "You're not worth my time, so let's get it over with."

"I'm sure you'll find me tougher than I look." _Not much, _she thought. _Wait; have I seen this person before? Green hair, blue eyes, and a really weird PINK shirt... I HATE pink!_ "You're Espa Roba, the "ESP" duelist, aren't you?" He was obviously taken back.

"Oh, yes... perhaps..."

"My father said you were nice," she said stoutly. "What's wrong with you?"

"Just an act that's suppose to intimidate duelist... Oh well. Let's get this on, all right? You can choose which setting of rules we duel under."

"Hmm... How about... Setting One," she replied, grinning.

"Okay. Just as everyone says, let's duel!" Both players drew their cards and the life point meters set themselves to 4000 each._ Sweet, this must be my lucky day! I don't need ESP for _this, thought Espa. _Darn, this is the worst hand in centuries! _thought Eria. "Why don't you go first, Eria?"

"Sure..." She drew. _Ahah! Kuriboh, old buddy! How are ya? think I'll use you later..._ "First, I summon the Great Angus in Attack Mode!" The fiery crimson beast arose from the floor and roared! (Atk: 1800. Def: 600.) "I'll also set not one, not two, but THREE cards down. Your move! Give me your best shot!"

"Gladly," replied Roba, drawing his card. _Monster Reborn? Nah. Don't need it now..._ "I activate the magic card Cost Down! By discarding one card from my hand, all monsters in my hand are downgraded by two levels! So now I can summon 6 stars out to the field, such as this one. Arise, Jinzo!" The dark mechanical being appeared on to the arena dramatically with thunder flashing.(Atk: 2400. Def: 1500) "Jinzo, attack Great Angus! "Lightening gathered around its hands and blazed out, instantly destroying Great Angus.

_So much for him_, she thought as her life point meter dropped from 4000 to 3400_. Least I know that when Jinzo is on the field, neither of us can activate traps, but he probably has Amplifier somewhere_.

Jaden shivered. The Jinzo brought back bad memories...

"My draw!" _Heart of the cards, give me some joy here!... _She smiled. "Okay, you're out of business! Since you have no traps to prevent it, I activate Hammer Shot! It automatically destroys your strongest monster on the field!" Roba gasped as a giant hammer came crashing down onto Jinzo, instantly crushing it into nothing but a pile of metal. "More for the scrap heap!" she grinned. "Oh, but I'm not done!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really! I summon the Skilled Dark Magician!" The past Dark Magician appeared in a billow of darkness. (Atk: 1900. Def: 1700.)

"You still haven't defeated me yet..." muttered Espa.

"You wish! I activate my set down card, Ultimate Offering!" The card overturned and started radiating dark strands. "By sacrificing 500 life points, I can conduct an extra summon! So, without further ado, meet the Gemini Elf!" She winced as the dark strands suddenly attached to her arm as her life points fell to 2900 and as the elves formed onto the field. (Atk: 1900. Def: 900.) "I'm still not done! I activate Pot of Greed, Graceful Charity, and Dian Keto the Cure Master!" She drew five cards, discarded two, and grinned as her life points were raised to 3900.

"Is that it?" asked Roba.

"Patients! I now activate Skilled Dark Magician's special ability! By sacrificing three magic tokens, which I got from my magic cards, I can summon the ultimate sorcerer! The floor is yours, Dark Magician!" In the place of Skilled Dark Magician rose the trademark of Yugi Muto's deck: Dark Magician. Everybody gasped.

"It can't be!" exclaimed Syrus. "If she attacked now, Espa Roba's life points would be down to 0!"

"It was a mistake of yours," smiled Eria. "If you had set traps just in case of loss of Jinzo, then you might have had a chance." Roba was silent. "Alright, Dark Magician, Gemini Elf! Finish him! Dark magic attack! Dual magic attack!" Both the sorcerers leapt up into the air and blasted poor Espa Roba into 0 life points. "Yay! Am I in?" she inquired.

"Sure as the sky is blue!" grinned Espa Roba. "Just enter that door on the left. You'll get your house there. Good luck, youngster! Now I have to get your friend out to his arena. He's dueling Crowler- the head of Obelisk Blue. Oh, I don't envy him..." He shrugged and walked toward the microphone.

_Wow, she's good! I don't like competition though._

"Tyson Misaki! Report to arena 12-A immediately."

_Well, this is it!_ Tyson thought as he stepped into the blinding lights, as if the heavens were witnessing his battle.


	2. Blue Ain't So Grand

Hey

Hey!

I've been discovered! Yay!

Thanks for your kind review, Vulpix1000! I really appreciate it. I have to admit, I wasn't expecting a review for a while...

Now for the second chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh GX or Yu-Gi-Oh!

CHAPTER 2: BLUE AIN'T SO GRAND. (A/N. I know, I need better titles.)

Crowler shuffled his deck and put it into the slot. "Well, Tyson, you look like you're good material for a duelist. _In Slifer Red, of course! I don't accept slackers into MY class!_

"Of course, Mister... er, Mrs... um, what's with the makeup, anyway? I can't tell whether to call you Mrs. or Mister!" Tyson smirked as he watched Crowler steam. _My deck will make short work of him! _

"You can call me Professor Crowler, whippersnapper!" shouted Crowler.

"Be careful what you wish for, _**sir,**_" replied Tyson, "I might just me the person to do some whipping!" Groans emitted from the crowd.

"What is that fool doing?" Bastion thought aloud. Evidently it was loud enough for Tyson to hear, as he shouted back, "Hey, you up there! Witty banter is part of dueling! Besides, dueling is for kids!"

"Jeez, he reminds me of you, Jaden," muttered Syrus.

"Yeah, and I forgot something... Oh no! I left that box of Trix on the table! Tyranno probably ate it all!" Jaden fainted clean away.

"Better get some water to wake him up with. Looks like the duel is starting!"

Eria stood nervously at the desk as she waited to get her uniform.

"I'm sorry, but Professor Crowler decides which house you go to. You'll have to wait for the duel to end. You may watch it if you like," said an attendant, turning on a TV.

_It's that guy... Tyson, wasn't it? Let's see how good you really are... _

"Why don't you go first, teach?" offered Tyson as the life point meters set themselves to 4000

"My pleasure." He drew his card. "First, I'll set two facedowns! Then I'll activate Heavy Storm! This allows me to..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It allows you to destroy all magic and trap cards on the field." Crowler paused. "What? Do you expect me to be a rookie? Pah. You're more foolish than I thought."

"Then there is no doubt that you know what I'm doing, youngster!" screamed Crowler.

"Of course. You have two Statue of the Wickeds. When you destroy them, you summon two nasty, evil tokens, which you will sacrifice to summon a even stronger monster. Typical teachers, thinking power is everything. Why, you remind me of this silly little second grader..."

"Enough!" Crowler shouted as the typhoon filled the arena. "You will not mock my strategy! Next, I sacrifice the tokens to summon my pride and joy, the Ancient Gear Golem!" The giant rusty robot rose from the card and screeched! (Atk: 3000. Def: 3000.) Tyson was not impressed.

"Okey dokey. Is that your turn?" Crowler nodded. "No trap cards?" Tyson drew his card.

"Here goes! I summon my best buddy Sonic Bird!" A bird with a giant rocket and goggles on its back zoomed at high speed! (Atk: 1400. Def: 1000.)

"Hah! It's won't even scratch my Gear Golem!" said Crowler triumphantly.

"I'm not done!" Tyson answered in a singsong voice. "Because of his effect, I can take one ritual magic card from my deck and put it into my hand!" He took a card and held it aloft. "Like this one! Final Ritual of the Ancients!" The whole arena instantly turned dark and ominous thunderbolts struck the ground. "I have to sacrifice monster with stars adding up to 8!" The thunder struck a card in Tyson's hand and Sonic Bird, but oddly it didn't mind. It must have gone through this many times. "Presenting: Reshef the Dark Being!" The giant building-like Fiend appeared with a crash! (Atk: 2500. Def: 1500.)

"Hah! Still not enough. Nice try though..." chuckled Crowler but instantly stopped from a glare from Tyson.

"Don't mock my Reshef! I activate his special ability! By discarding one magic card from my hand, I can take control of one of your monsters! Ancient Gear Golem! To me!" A bright flash from Reshef, and the ancient golem appeared at Tyson's side.

"Wait! Time out!" screamed Crowler in fright.

"I'd give you one if I could," he said kindly. "Now. Reshef, Ultimate Light Blast!" A giant blast of light erupted from the center of Reshef the Dark Being and made contact with Crowler. Tyson watched with satisfaction as Crowler's gear went down to 1500. "Gear Golem. Attack with... well, whatever you do!" Everyone looked away as Crowler was knocked straight into a wall by the strength of the mighty beast.

"Oh... my... god..." Syrus stuttered.

"Man, I can't wait to duel him!" exclaimed Jaden. "Hey you down there! Let's duel sometime, k'?" Tyson saluted him as he walked out to the registration desk.

"I have to say, congratulations!" said Eria. "That was great dueling!"

"I had some luck, which evidently you don't need!" grinned Tyson. "So, which house are you in? Obelisk?" She shook her head.

"We have to wait for Crowler. Unfortunately," she smirked, "he got his "just desserts."

"Well, I'm starving! What's for dinner?  
**END OF CHAPTER 2**

Well, I'm sorry for such a short duel. I just wanted to show what Crowler really is- too reliant on his precious gear golem. Tyson's deck, as I hope you can see, is based on Ritual monsters, which I have. (Yes, I duel. I went to the Regionals once, but I sucked.) Anyway, read and review! Please?

-Fenix999

COMING UP! Will Eria and Tyson be in Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, or the lowest of the low, Slifer Red? There may not be a duel- more than likely, there will be. Tune in next time!


	3. Is All Fair In Love And War?

Welcome again fellow readers to When Destinies Collide!

I must thank Vulpix1000 and Animeangel2 for their reviews. Great ideas and comments. Thanks again!

Oh, and Dark Passion- I live in Maryland. The next Regionals will be in around March the 3rd. I think... Anyway, check this website and click Yu-Gi-Oh! If you live anywhere near Maryland, of course... http/ DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh GX or Yu-Gi-Oh!

CHAPTER 3: IS ALL FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR?

After feasting on a bowl of instant noodles, Eria and Tyson made way to Crowler's office. Unfortunately, the good doctor was still knocked out ("Serves him right for using his own deck instead of a training deck.") and they were forced to wait. The good part was they got temporal rooms in the Obelisk Blue dormitories. Before going to sleep, they each examined each others deck on instinct as if there would be need of the information in the future...

"Come in, come in!" shouted Crowler. "Not so much noise! My head is still aching." Tyson and Eria slid in with big grins pasted on their faces.

"Now, Eria. You're record is most impressive. Let's see, championship in the Japan Regionals, 1st place in the global tournaments, and other niceties. Extra credit for beating the proctor so fast. I believe you should be in Obelisk Blue! Here you go, you're uniform and PDA system." Crowler handed her the blue uniform of Obelisk Blue and the system allowing her to send messages to others. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Is this the only size you have, sir? With all due respect, I thought these outfits would be more... well, modest. You know what I mean? Jeez, this skirt is REALLY short!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Muto, that's the only size available."

"Fine then. Can I stay until he," she turned her head, "is done?"

"Most certainly. Now, Mr. Misaki, you're just the opposite. You have no record whatsoever. Kaiba seemed to have just randomly chosen a person to sponsor. I have no idea what to do with you..."

"Wait a sec! Didn't I (excuse me, Eria,) get medieval on your butt yesterday?" He glared at Crowler menacingly.

"No threats are welcome here, mister."

"Well, I!..." Tyson stopped, unable to think of an appropriate follow up. _Knew I should've interacted with others_.

"Temper, temper!" replied Crowler, sensing he hit a weak spot. He was going to enjoy tearing him to mental bits, oh yes!

He was disappointed. Tyson sat down and said, "Fine, I'll take whatever you're assigning me," he sighed. "I'll just work my way up anyways."

Tyson took his uniform and PDA (after slipping a few frogs in Crowler's pockets) and exited with him.

"I had no idea what to say!" Tyson vented in frustration. "I haven't exactly been out in societies much, so what could I have done? On one hand, he was being unfair. On the other hand, he's a teacher, so I can't bad mouth him! Why is conversing with people so hard?" he questioned as he stared upwards.

"Look, everything is okay," she said patting him on the back awkwardly. "But," she said, suddenly stern, "I saw you putting something GREEN into his pockets. Own up. What was it?"

"Frogs," Tyson smirked as a scream erupted from the Obelisk Blue dormitories.

_Two more days till class starts, _thought Tyson, looking up from his bunk bed. He had a room to himself. It wasn't that bad- the RaYellows and the Obelisk Blues exaggerated. _Well, it's better than my orphanage room,_ he thought to himself. He got up, sent a message for Eria to meet him at the dock, and walked out.

"So, you wanted to duel me," said Eria. "Well, I'm not holding back!"

"Wait a tick! Someone- err, some people are coming over here. Maybe they've come to watch?" _Let's see, a kid with wild black hair, blue uniform, strutting..._

"Oh boy, it's the new rich kid Albert," groaned Eria. "He's absolutely _smitten_ by me. Seriously, aren't I the ugliest person in the world?"

"Well, I haven't seen the world yet," replied Tyson, taking it literally. Eria frowned.

"That was a weird remark. It's not as if I meant it word for word."

"Oh. I'm still not really used to this talking business…" Eria was perplexed. How can a person not know how to talk?

"Hey, Eria," said Albert, strutting even faster than normal. "How are you?"

"Good enough, Mr. Albert! Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Wait, what's this? A Slifer slacker! What are you doing with Eria, you slime?"

"WHAT? We're friends, here! You know, F-R-I-E-N-D-S?"

"An Obelisk Blue should never talk to a Slifer Red! I'll exterminate you!" He raised his fists.

"Oh really?" Tyson suddenly took out two shurikans (they were paper, but painted rather realistically. It even shined!). "I wouldn't make a move if I were you." Chazz stopped.

"Fine! I'll duel you! Winner takes Eria and the rarest card of the other!"

"Wait! Don't I get a say in this?" shouted Eria.

"How about leave out the Eria part, eh Mr. Rich Kid?"

Meanwhile, Jaden was taking a stroll outside, though it was foggy. He sighed as he looked across the ocean. _Alexis, how are you doing right now?_ He shook his head- he had promised her he would graduate before looking for her. _Man, if Syrus was looking at me right now... God, I would be the center of a laughing session! What's this?_ He spied out the newest rich kid and the new boy Tyson on the dock getting out their duel disks, with Eria pouting in the background. _Where have I seen this before... oh yeah, that tennis incident... This should be interesting. Hey, Tyson is a Slifer! I thought he'd be Obelisk for sure. Goes to show that no one can really understand Crowler... _He ran off to get a closer look.

"Alright, let's make this short! Setting one rules. Duel disks, activate!" The life point meters reset to 4000 as the players made their draws. "Duel!" shouted the players.

"Why don't you start? That's the least I can do for you," smirked Albert.

"He who laughs last laughs loudest!" shouted Tyson as he drew. "I summon my little bud the Sonic Bird!" Sonic Bird zoomed in, causing a gust of wind. (Atk: 1400. Def. 1000.)"I'm sure you know what he does," Tyson said, taking Contract With The Dark Master from his deck. "I'll also set two cards and end my turn.

"That's it? I summon the Chthonian Soldier, in Attack Mode!" The barbaric soldier with dark armor rose and roared!(Atk: 1200. Def: 1400.)"I also set a card and end my turn!"

"Silly rabbit, tricks are for kids!" mocked Tyson as he drew a card.

Lounging near by, Jaden thought aloud quietly, "That is totally unrelated." Then he paused. "Unless he meant tricks as in tricky tricks and not the cereal..."

"I activate the magical power of the Mystical Space Typhoon! This card allows me to destroy on magic or trap card on the field! Begone!" Albert gasped as his Mirror Force was destroyed. "Oooh, nice," Tyson grinned. "That's a rare one. Now I activate the ritual magic card, Contract With The Dark Master!" Thunderbolts flashed as an intense feeling of evil dawned on the dock. "I sacrifice my Invader of Darkness from my hand to complete this ritual! Now, I'm sorry, but... Dark Master Zorc, rise!" The master of the underworld appeared ominously with a jolt of darkness. (Atk: 2700. Def: 1200.)

"Well, try attacking! I dare you!"

"Silly, silly, Obelisk Blue," reprimanded Tyson, "I know Chthonian Soldier's effect. However, this won't set it off. Dark Master Zorc! Flames of Underworld Roulette!" A fiery roulette table appeared out of nowhere and the numbers 1 through 6 materialized on the 6 equal spaces. A pointer appeared in the center with a rather depressing looking

"What's happening?" cried Albert.

"Simple really. If the spinner lands on a 6, all monsters on my field are destroyed."

"Cool!"

"BUT," Tyson replied, "If I get a 3,4, or 5, I get to destroy one of your monsters!"

Albert gulped, which wasn't normal. "What about 1 and 2?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot you knew to count. 1 or 2 destroys ALL monsters on your side of the field! You only have one though, so it doesn't matter. Underworld Roulette! Spin!"

As the spinner span, Jaden snuck up to Eria and poked her on the shoulder.

And was rewarded with a punch in the face.

"Whoa, calm down there, miss! I'm just watching." Jaden stood up. "Huh. Is this another one of those games where the victor got to carry home the damsel in distress? Although, you don't seem to be the type that's in distress."

Eria had to giggle. "Nope. I'm Eria. Nice to meet you."

"I saw your duel. It was sweet! You really take after your father."

"You know my father?"

"Noooo, not really. Looks like Tyson is about to stop the roulette." He frowned. "This kid really acts like Chazz, looks like Chazz, and plays like Chazz. Who's he?"

"He's new, and his family's really rich. I guess he looks up to him as a role model."

"Anddddddddd, STOP!" It inched forward to a... 6.

"Hah!" shouted Albert.

"Nope. Don't get excited, ole' buddy. Activate Dice Re-roll! I know, it's suppose to be for dice, but the card says- roll a die. Kaiba Corp just changed it to a roulette. Much more exciting. Now I get to NEGATE the previous roll and roll again! Yay!" Chazz's face fell as the roulette span again. "Don't be so glum. Your destruction was inevitable. Dark Master Zorc has never failed me completely yet! Spinner, stop!" This time he got a 1.

"Oh well. So much for your soldier," commented Tyson as a fiery firestorm from the underworld blasted Chazz's field. "See ya later, alligator! Direct attack! Sonic Bird, Dark Master Zorc, finish him!"

"Sweet! He took him down on his second turn! I wonder if anyone (besides me, of course,) would give him a good time," commented Jaden.

"Now, begone, you Obelisk brat!" Tyson chucked stones after him for good measure as Albert shouted, "I'll be back! I will get my revenge!"

"Oh well, he left his Chthonian Soldier here. Poor thing, I'm taking it." Tyson turned to see Jaden and Eria watching close by. "Oh hey Jaden!"

"How'd you know my name?" demanded Jaden.

"You were kinda on the Wall of Fame in the main hall…" Tyson pointed out.

"So, what's with you and Eria, anyway?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, WE'RE NOT BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!"

"Oh. That's why you happened to be dueling for her hand in marriage, hmm?" replied Jaden, slurping on his noodles. He leapt up in fear when Tyson took out his shurikans.

"Guys, guys, normally I'm a pacifist, but I'm not doing anything if you happen to get injured, Jaden," said Eria calmly.

"These won't kill him. They're made of paper! Now, the ones in my room, maybe. But defiantly not these. Just kidding!"

The teens bickered back and forth as a shadowy figure stood watching from a tree.

"The demise of Duelist Academy is coming..."

So, what do you think?

NEXT: Finally, Tyson gets to duel Eria! But this duel maybe their last one. Tune in next time!

-Fenix999

See you all!


	4. A little History

Hi, ya'al. I'M BACK! (I'm not dead!)

Anyways, I made this particular chapter purely from my imagination. Reading/reviewing is not necessary- I just want something done! Not reading will NOT affect the story… I think. Anyways, it's not that good…

Anyways, on to the dreaded…

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YU-GI-OH! OR GX! **

_This is an excerpt from a book published roughly 100 years after the Sacred Beast incident…_

_After defeating the three Sacred Beasts, Jaden rightfully earned the title as best duelist in Duelist Academy, and possibly on to the world. Unsatisfied, he left Duelist Academy with a feeling of excitement for the next year. Zane left, while Alexis was coming back for her last year. A beautiful romance sprung from what had started when they first met (obviously, as everyone around them had realized). Jaden stayed with Alexis through the whole summer at her beachside house with his parent's consent._

_However, half way to the new year, shocking news was reported- Yugi Moto was located in a small village in China. Even odder- Yugi had married Tea Gardener and had a daughter, already 13. Obviously, Jaden was eager to find some way of contacting him to congratulate him, since learning he was the one who had given the Winged Kuriboh. The King of Games seemed to have different ideas about publicity as he could not be contacted._

_Returning to his second year, as a Slipher Red, he earned respect from those around him, even the Obelisk Blues, however grudgingly, at his amazing way of bouncing back in a desperate situation and his courage. Some even proclaimed him the next King of Games, but oddly Jaden despised the title, knowing somehow that one was going to beat him to it. His team of Elemental Heros grew as more and better cards were released, and he never faltered to help out anyone._

_When the year came to a close, Alexis left to become a professional duelist, only allowing Jaden to follow her footsteps until he had "finally learned some maturity!" from school. Jaden went home in preparation for what was to come in the next year.  
_

_

* * *

_

I know, it's not that good! So don't send reviews saying that it sucks! I just want to accomplish something:(

Anyways, the next REAL chapter should come along sometime in a few weeks. I have to cram for school! We're getting closer and closer to finals, and having advance courses doesn't help!


	5. The True Beginning

Hi guys… Have you forgotten me Hi guys… Have you forgotten me?

I know I haven't updated for a while… Well, duh, I hope you've seen my new summery. Anyways… thank you Cerulean Whirlwind for your very insightful look in. I'll fix the problem in the chapter… Yes, this duel WILL be long. I dunno, SSJ4Goku, I like the idea of 2 rules. I'll see if I can do something in the future though.

On to the story!

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh GX or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Tyson sat on his bed, crinkling a sheet of paper.

"You know what? I hate Sudoku." He threw the newspaper down. "I mean, come on! 1 goes here, 3 goes here, but 6 can't go here?" He stamped over to the window. The sun was still rising. _The nice thing about not having any roommates is that there'll be no snoring._ Tyson chuckled as he remembered Jaden groaning about going back to the Ra Yellow dorm, where everyone, according to Jaden, snored enough to bring back the dead. _I have classes today. Crowler's, to be exact. Oh well, better get my stuff ready…_

Eria stormed out of the girl's dorm as she thought furiously. _I should have left earlier, now I'm going to be late ON THE VERY FIRST DAY OF CLASS!_ It wasn't exactly her fault- she had to get her suitors out of the way (including Albert). It involved her extra supply of chocolate pie, which was barely sufficient enough to make a distraction, allowing her escape. On the way, she saw Tyson entering the Crowler's classroom, only to jump out at the screams of anger erupting from the room. _It must have been the frogs,_ she grinned, and entered the room.

"I can't believe I got extra homework," groaned Tyson as he exited from a horrible class of duel tactics. "This is stupid! I mean, look, finish the duel in 3 turns…"

"Hey, it's your fault that you talked back to him in the first place," muttered Eria as she kept her nose stuck in her book. "This book is interesting…"

"What's it about?"

"101 easy ways to stop roommates from snoring."

"Hey guys!" shouted Jaden. "Come and have a snack!"

"What? It's only 10:00!" shouted back Tyson as Eria and he neared the tablet of Obelisk the Tormenter found on the garden, where Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley sat.

"We were discussing what the most powerful card in Duel Monsters. What do you think?" asked Syrus.

"Well," Tyson said, pretending to think deeply, "I have to say… Raigeki."

"Nah. Maybe Elemental Burst…" volunteered Eria.

"What?" asked Tyson and Jaden at the same time.

"You have to sacrifice one Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water monster. This destroys all monsters and Magic and Trap cards on your opponent's side. I've never seen any use an Element deck successfully… That's saying a lot."

"Well, while we're on that subject, I'd have to say Huge Revolution is nice…"

At night, Eria snuck out of the Obelisk Blue dorm as she had planned with Tyson to furthermore increase her "studies." Tyson was sitting at the dock looking out at the sea, seemingly in a dream.

"Oy! Earth to Tyson!" screamed Eria, wildly flailing her hands in front of his face.

"Oh come on! You interrupted me!" Tyson seemed annoyed as he looked at into space again.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking…"

"Ya know, I think you've finally snapped," muttered Eria sitting down, watching the ocean.

"Whatever," murmured Tyson as he started drifting off.

"Hey! We came here to duel, didn't we?" asked Eria.

"Oh yeah. Umm, let's see, where's my deck box? Oh, here we go! Get ready to rock!" The life point meters were set to 4000 and the duel began.

"Ok… I'll start, I guess," said Tyson, drawing a card. "Shoot! I'll just set a card and end my turn…" A set down monster card appeared as Eria made her draw.

"Looks like someone is starting slow here! I'm starting a little bit larger… With this! I summon Gemini Elf!" The duo of elves appeared from the floor. "But I'm not done! I activate Magical Dimension!" The ornately designed tomb appeared and Gemini Elf was shoved in! "This allows me to summon a Spellcaster card from my hand to the field by sacrificing a Spellcaster! And I choose the world's favorite magician! Dark Magician!"

"I believe that would be arguable…" muttered Tyson as Dark Magician materialized.

"That's not all, though! I now sacrifice my Dark Magician for an even better Spellcaster! Meet the Dark Eradication Warlock!" The tall, menacing warlock rose from the ground! (Atk: 2500. Def: 2100.)

"Doesn't that have the same attack and defense?" asked Tyson as Eria beamed.

"Glad you asked! You see, for any normal magic card activated, you lose… a grand total of one thousand life points!" Tyson gulped.

"That's… not good," stammered Tyson as Eria raised a card.

"Yup. Let's start with… The magic card Dian Keto the Cure Master!" Her life points raised to 5000. "And… you lose a thousand!" Tyson cried out as the Dark Eradication Warlock blasted him for a 1000 life points (Tyson: 3000 LP). "I set a card, and I go to my Battle Phase! Attack that set down!" The tall sorcerer blasted at the silhouette of the card.

"Psyche!" shouted Tyson as Senju of the Thousand Hands was blown to pieces. "You know what HE does." Tyson took a card and shuffled his deck. "My draw!" He drew, and shouted out. "Yay! I drew it! I play the Magic card Black Illusion Ritual! Now by sacrificing a Monster- in this case, my Sonic Bird- and I can summon Relinquished!" Eria shrieked as the wicked Spellcaster materialized onto the field. (Atk: 0. Def: 0.)

"Ho boy," muttered Eria.

"I take it you know what he does then!" grinned Tyson. "Relinquished, take control of the Dark Eradicator Warlock!" The Spellcaster unwillingly got himself stuck on Relinquished. At the same time, its attack turned to Dark Eradicator Warlock's original attack. "Alright! Relinquished, attack Eria directly!" Eria fell to her knees as the magic attack from Relinquished impacted. (Eria: 1400 LP)

"Stupid rumble packs…" growled Eria as she stood up.

"People, people, what are you doing at this ungodly hour?" asked Jaden sleepily as he staggered onto the dock.

"Dueling," replied Eria tersely. "You're just about to watch me kick his butt to Pluto!"

"Yeah, sure, who's in the lead now?" laughed Tyson.

Eria's eyes went on fire. "Just you wait, you son of a…"

"There's no need to bicker," said Jaden standing in between them. "Or curse. And I think Winged Kuriboh here agrees with me. Eh, buddy?" Winged Kuriboh chirped, but the others couldn't here.

"Could we just continue?"

"Stop whining!" shouted an ominous voice.

"Wha?" shouted Tyson, whirling towards where voice came from. A tall teen with a black overcoat, glaring red eyes, a long face, and an unnatural feeling about him was perched on a tree with a burning glider.

_Now, where have I seen that before? _Jaden wondered.

As if the teen could read his mind, he said, "Oh, you know what it is, Keykeeper."

"Keykeeper?" asked Tyson inquisitively.

"None of your business!" Jaden shouted aggresivly, shoving Tyson out of the way. "I suppose you want to duel me in a Shadow Game, right?"

Eria gaped. Naturally, being the daughter of Yugi Muto, she would know what was usually at stake in a Shadow Game. Tyson, on the other hand, wasn't impressed.

"Mister, get down here before I make you!"

"Oh, I will, all right. And, Keykeeper, I'm not dueling you today. I'm dueling the girl."

"No way! I'm not letting you!" retorted Jaden.

"You think so, don't you?" A blinding flash covered the area and the four duelists disappeared…

Jaden groaned and slowly tried standing up, only to find that he was stuck in a stone cage. Tyson found himself in a similar position. The two were stuck outside, while the mystery man and Eria stood inside a large glass box.

"Now, girl," said the stranger, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Give me Obelisk the Tormentor, and I will let your friends go free." Eria, Tyson, and Jaden stared.

"2 questions. One: Who do you think you are? Two: What gives you the idea _I _own one of the God Cards? Besides, I'm positive they're gone now!"

"To answer your first question, I'm Basilde. Nice to meet you, ma'am. Not for you, though. I'm not at liberty to answer your second question, though. Now, will you hand over the card or not?"

"I don't have the freakin' card, you bastard! Now let me and my friends go!"

"No way. Give me the card, or I'll make you!"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"If you don't give me the card, I'll have to… use other methods."

"No way!" She thought furiously. _If he really thinks I don't have it, maybe I can trick him into letting us free. _"I'll duel for it, creep!"

"Heh. If it's a duel you want, you're good as dead. This'll be over in no time at all."

"Well then…" Both duelists turned on their duel disks.

"Let's duel!"

"I think I'll start, mister!" Eria drew. "Peachy kins! I summon the Silent Swordsman Lv.3!" (Atk:1000. Def:1000) The tiny swordsman appeared, brandishing his sword.

"Eria… uses LV monsters?" asked Tyson. Jaden shrugged.

"I always heard Yugi used the LV monsters himself."

"What about Dark Magician?"

"Well, there's always conflicting stories…"

"Ahem! I'll use Level Up to upgrade my swordsman to LV 5!" The swordsman quickly grew in height as the sword grew bigger. (Atk:2300. Def:1000) "That'll be it for now."

"Alright, girl." Basilde drew. "Excellent. I summon Sonic Bird!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Tyson as the familiar bird glided down.

"You aren't the only one with this card! I'll take a certain card from my deck, but I won't use it now." He chuckled. "I'll now set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Humph." _How dumb is he? I know those are traps._ Eria drew. _Does he also play rituals? That wouldn't be good._ "I summon Skilled Dark Magician!" The spellcaster materialized quickly. "And now for Heavy Storm!"

"Heh." The giant gale destroyed the two cards. "You didn't seriously think that I didn't predict that move?" As the cards lifted, they were revealed to be Statues of the Wicked.

_Drat!_ Thought Eria.

"These let me summon two Wicked Tokens. What are you going to do now?"

"Argh! Because I activated Heavy Storm, my magician gets a token!" The said magician started glowing a bronze color. "I'll set two cards myself. And now, Skilled Dark Magician, attack a token! Silent Swordsman, attack Sonic Bird!" Skilled Dark Magician blasted a token with magic, and the swordsman quickly dashed in to cut the bird. (Basilde: 3100 LP)

"Not bad, girl." Basilde drew. "But here I come! I summon Element Dragon!" An orange dragon with wings furled up landed on the ground. (Atk:1500. Def:1200)

"Oh… no…" muttered Eria. "Element cards?"

"Correct. I will use the elements of Mother Nature to destroy you! Now for Inferno Reckless Summon! This lets me summon the rest of my Element Dragons!" Two more appeared. "You're allowed to do the same."

"Alright…" She quickly summoned two more Skilled Dark Magicians. "But still… your monsters are weaker…"

"Fool. I activate Doriado's Blessing! By sacrificing Inferno from my hand, I can summon the Elemental Mistress Doriado!" The wind howled, fire flew, trees grew, and water erupted out from the ground in the box as the mistress suddenly appeared onto the field. (Atk:1200. Def:1400)

"Eek!" Fire suddenly blazed out from the ground. "Is this for real?!"

"Silly girl. Have you forgotten this is a Shadow Game? Everything is real! Now back to the game. Doriado is the master of elements. Thus, she counts as a Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth monster, as well as Light. Now for my dragons. When there is a fire monster on the field, it gains 500 attack points!" The dragons suddenly blazed on fire! (Atk:1500. Def:1200 (x3)) "When there is a Wind monster, they can attack twice!" The wind blew and the dragons' wings unfurled."

"But that means…" said Tyson.

"No way, kid!" shouted Jaden. "Don't say anything like that! There's always a chance as long as there are cards left!"

"I activate Threatening Roar!" shouted Eria. "This skips your battle phase!"

"Please. You're only denying the inevitable." He inserted a card. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Everyone says that! And I'm pretty sure it's prolonging the inevitable," commented Eria.

"No, it's preventing the inevitable," suggested Tyson.

"I'm pretty sure it's avoiding the inevitable," muttered Jaden.

"Oh, shut up," murmured Eria as she drew. _Basilde's strategy might be good, but the weak point is Doriado!_ "Hah! All I need to do is destroy Doriado! Attack, Silent Swordsman!"

"I activate Sakurestu Armor! Now your monster is destroyed!" Doriado was suited in a spiked suit of armor, and the swordsman was quickly impaled. "You're nowhere as good as your father."

"Of course. He's the King of Games," replied Eria. "But I'm going to be next! I still have my three magicians! Atta-"

"Negate Attack," murmured Basilde. "You're making this really boring, you know."

"ARGH!" she screamed. "WHAT…THE…HELL?!"

"I'll take it that you've ended your turn. I draw!" _And I've yet to draw my secret weapon._ "I'll give you one last turn to see if you can survive. I set two cards and end my turn."

"Generous," she muttered. She took a quick check of the field. On her side was three Skilled Dark Magicians, two with one counter, and one with two. On the other side was one Mistress Doriado and three Element Dragons. While she was unscathed, the stranger clearly the field advantage.

"You're gonna regret sparing me," she muttered. "I activate my Pot of Greed!" She put her only card into the Graveyard, and drew two more. "Now for Lighting Vortex! I'll discard this to gladly destroy all the monsters on your side of the field." Lightning flashed and desetroyed the dragons and the spellcaster. "And did you notice? Now all three of my magicians have three counters. I'll sacrifice them all… to summon three Dark Magicians!"

_Hmmm..._ thought Tyson. _She certainly is going against Yugi's principles. He only had one in his deck at a time. Oh well._

"Aw… crap."

Three of the "most popular spellcasters" appeared from a shroud of dark energy! (Atk:2500. Def:2000 (x3))

"Yes!" cheered Jaden.

"I dunno," murmured Tyson, "weird kid over there seems pretty calm."

"I activate from my graveyard Doriado's Reincarnation! I pay 1000 points," he grimaced, "to negate ALL attacks and Special Summon Doriado from the grave! And I don't need the ritual card!"

"You know, you're really getting on my nerves…"

"I must commend you for coming back this well, but the end is near. I activate Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zhan!" His trap card flipped up, showing a samurai's armor. "This has four effects I can use, as long as I have a Earth, Water, Wind, and Fire monster on the field."

"Hey! You only have one!" shouted Tyson, struggling to get out of the cage.

"I only need one, due to Doriado's effect! I choose to destroy all your monsters." The magicians left the field as quickly as they came. "Easy come, easy go. And I have finally drawn my ultimate card."

"Which is?..."

"Each monster has a light or dark side," explained Basilde. "Generally, the darker side monsters are stronger; however, this takes a mental toll on the person using it. I'll be using the darker side, of course… and it shouldn't affect me too long, because I will have finished you quickly. So… I sacrifice Doriado to summon the Dark Mistress Doriado!"

The sky quickly grew dark. Doriado started looking around frantically, as if trying to escape her fate. Lightning struck her, and she screamed in agony as Tyson, Jaden, and Eria watched in horror. Her fingers and fingernails quickly grew in length, she became saggier, and the once smiling face was replaced with a grin so malevolent that Eria didn't feel comfortable looking it: yes, it was definitely an it now: straight on. (Atk: 2500. Def: 0)

"In exchange for such power, I send all my cards in my hand to the Graveyard, and all the cards in my graveyard out of play. So, begone!" He waved and images of each and every card he used disappeared.

"Now, this is where things get complex! For each elemental card removed from play, Doriado gains 300 attack points!" (Atk: 2500+ 1800 4300 Attack points). "And yes, Elemental Mistress Doriado counts as 4! Unfortunately, I can't attack this turn. But I will end with a facedown card."

_OK girl, pull yourself together! _Eria thought. _Nothing is truly invincible… nothing…_

_Eria…_ sang a voice. _It's been a while, hasn't it?_

_Wha? Who's there? _She thought frantically.

_Oh come on. Don't you recognize your old buddy Kuriboh?_ A Kuriboh appeared by her side.

_Kuriboh?_

_That guy… he's really evil, making such a good person turn evil… What you can do is use the power of Light!_

_How?_ _How do I do it?_

Kuriboh winked. _Believe in yourself. Search deep within… alright, that sounded corny. _

"I have no idea what just happened, but here goes!" Eria drew a card. _The light, huh?_ "I activate Pot of Avarice! Now I can return 5 cards (she did so) and draw 2!" She took a glance at her hand: Polymerization, Kuriboh, and White Magician Pikeru. _Either this is coincidence or… this is the Heart of the Cards!_

"Alright! I activate Polymerization to fuse Kuriboh with White Magician Pikeru!"

"Wait!" shouted Basilde, "That's not possible!"

"You use the dark, I use the Light! My fusion forms… Light Side Kuriboh!" The Kuriboh was now shining a bright light, and sprouted wings.

_Nicely done_, Kuriboh grinned.

"Now for his ability! Clone!" The Kuriboh spilt in two, then four, then eight… until there was a wall between Eria and Basilde. "I don't think you can get past these guys."

"Kuri!" agreed all the Kuribohs.

"It's Kaiba vs. Yugi all over again…" grumbled Tyson. "This was back when Multiply created millions of 'em."

"I'll end on that note. Go ahead, Basilde."

Basilde suddenly started to roar, "Your vermin are nothing compared to the powers of dark! Attack, Doriado!" The evil witch-hag blasted a hole in the wall, but to no avail: the Kuribohs came back.

"Hey," said Jaden, "I just noticed: he's deteriorating emotionally."

"Must be a side effect…" muttered Tyson.

"My turn again, I suppose," grinned Eria. "Now for the second effect of Light Side Kuriboh! Refuse!" All the Kuribohs mashed together, struggled for a moment, and finally became one again. "Now… reflect!" Kuriboh swelled up as she explained. "Since you attacked the Kuri Wall, I can now inflict damage equal to the amount of attack your Mistress has. Goodbye." Kuriboh exploded in a bright light, taking along with it Basilde, who screamed, "No! Impossible!"

"Argh!" shouted Tyson. "I can't see! Eria!"

And he promptly fainted.

**NEW CARDS**

Doriado's Reincarnation

Spell

Effect: This can only be activated when Elemental Mistress Doriado is destroyed. Pay 1000 Life Points. Special Summon Elemental Mistress Doriado from the Graveyard, regardless of cost, and end/skip opponent's Battle Phase.

Dark Mistress Doriado

Monster

Attack: 2500. Defense: 0000

Effect: This can only be Tribute Summoned by sacrificing Elemental Mistress Doriado. Remove all monsters in your Graveyard from play, then discard all cards in your hand to the Graveyard. For every Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth monster removed from play, Dark Mistress Doriado gains 300 attack points. Elemental Mistress Doriado counts as four separate monsters for this effect.

Light Side Kuriboh

Monster

Attack: 300. Defense: 200

Effect: This monster can only be Special Summoned by fusing Kuriboh with a LIGHT attribute monster. It has the following effects:

Sacrifice this monster to summon Limitless Kuriboh Token in Defense Mode (Atk: 0 Def: 0. Effect: This cannot be destroyed. After 3 turns, remove this card from play. Sacrifice this token to summon Light Side Kuriboh from your Graveyard). This effect can only be used every two turns.

If your opponent attacks the Limitless Kuriboh Token, and it has been sacrificed to Special Summon this card, inflict damage equal to the attack of the monster that attacked the token. This card is destroyed after using this effect.

More on the Light Side and Dark Side cards later. Criticism welcomed.

YES! I AM BACK!! WOO HOO!

Oh wait…

I almost forgot to ask: I know Season Three is coming soon, but I doubt I'll be able to watch it. Should I just go right past it, or try to keep up as much as I can? I'm already in pretty deep in this plotline, and I hate to say it, but Season Three collides with this fic!


	6. Introducing Yugi! and Kaiba

I'm back. And from the previous chapter, the plot will be… the same as it is now! Now I don't have to go watch every single episode of Yu-gi-oh GX! And thanks for the reviews!

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH GX OR THE CARD GAME YU-GI-OH**

* * *

"Oooh… my head." Eria groaned as she sat up. "Where am I?..." She glanced around quickly and sighed in relief. It was the infirmary, which meant she was away from the psycho from last night.

"Awake already, eh?" chuckled a familiar voice. Eria's eyes widened.

"D-D-Dad?!?!"

At the same time, Tyson said the same thing.

"Mr. Tyson, there's someone here to see you." The door opened, and the visitor was none other than his benefactor/adopter/FATHER Seto Kaiba.

"Hey there," grinned Kaiba. Of course, THE Kaiba never acted this way to others, except for Tyson, his brother Mokuba, and maybe his eternal rival Yugi.

"M-Mr. Seto, sir!" shouted Tyson, attempting to stand up and falling back immediately.

"Hey, no need for formalities. How many times have I told you that?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes, sir. What are you doing here, Seto-san?"

"Tell you the truth, I came Motou. He heard that his daughter was involved in a "shadow game." Kaiba snorted. "There hasn't been such a thing in years. I don't see how it could pop out. But seeing you…"

"Oh, no! I just fainted. Didn't get injured or anything."

"Anyways, something's going on right now in the Obelisk Blue coliseum. Let's go."

* * *

"Eria! You're alright!" shouted Tyson.

"Good to see you too, Tyson!" she shouted back as she ran forward to hug him.

"It's been a while, Eria," said Kaiba in his typical tone.

"So this is your son." Yugi was taller- around Yami's height now, but his face still hadn't lost its youthfulness. "Tyson, was it?"

"Yugi-san!" Tyson bowed quickly. Kaiba frowned.

"There's nothing wrong with being formal, but when you're among friends…"

"Then again, we aren't close yet," Yugi reminded. "Shouldn't we go in now?"

"Yeah. You two go there." Kaiba pointed at the main entrance. "We'll be going the other way."

"Err… OK." Eria sighed. "I have a bad feeling."

"Jaden!" shouted Eria.

"Jeez, I thought I should have been worrying for him. Look at him, he's hogging all the candy!" Indeed, Jaden looked like nothing had happened to him at all.

"Oy, save some for me!"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" brawled Crowler. "Today we are very _very _honored to have two famous people duel right in front of us. None other than Seto Kaiba and Yugi Motou!"

"What?! My dad is dueling your dad?!" shouted Tyson and Eria at the same time.

"Wonder if he's using his old deck," murmured Jaden as he grabbed another handful of candy.

"My dad?" asked Tyson. "Probably."

"There's no way for my dad," said Eria. "He likes changing them every so often. Meaning once a week."

"Well, shall we get started?" asked Yugi.

"Anytime." (Kaiba: 4000. Yugi: 4000). "I'll start." He drew.

"I see you're still using the Battle City duel disk, Yugi."

"Yeah. I'm just that type of guy."

"Let's go already. I summon Kaibaman!" A man with armor resembling a Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared holding a card. (Atk: 200. Def: 700). "And now I sacrifice it to special summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The dragon replaced the man with a roar! (Atk:3000. Def:2500).

"Woah!" exclaimed Tyson. "That's the first time I've seen it!"

"What do you mean? He's your dad, remember?"

"Yeah, but we never dueled with disks- it was all on tabletop."

"I'll end with a facedown. Go ahead, Yugi."

"Thanks," he grinned as he drew. "And here comes one of my favorites!"

"Does he mean Skilled Dark Magician?" asked Tyson.

"I summon Kuriboh!" Jaden sprayed all of the candy currently in his month onto Eria. (Atk: 300. Def: 200)

"K-K-Kuriboh?!?!"

"Eww…" muttered Eria, trying to get all the candy off of her. "Kuriboh? Maybe it's a fiend deck."

"I'll set a card. Your move, Kaiba."

"Please. That's got to be a trap card. My move!" He drew, then placed a card facedown. "That's all."

"You aren't hesitating, are you?" mocked Yugi. "Anyways, I'll draw, then activate Pot of Greed." He drew two cards. "Then I'll activate my face down card- Kuri-Call!"

"What the?..."

"I can only activate it when there is a monster with Kuriboh in its name. Now I get to summon Kuri the Red, Bo the Blue, and Harry the Yellow." Three Kuribohs appeared, one red, one blue, and the last yellow. (Atk: 300. Def: 200. X3)

"Harry?" muttered Kaiba, dumbfounded. Harry seemed to sigh.

"They're not just any old Kuribohs. Each has their own ability, like Kuri the Red. Now my monsters are allowed to attack directly!

"Say what?!"

"That's right. So that's a total of 1600 life points down the drain. So, guys… Attack Kaiba directly!" All the Kuribohs chirped as the rushed towards Kaiba.

"Waboku." The Kuribohs bounced off harmlessly in dismay. "I'm curious though: where did you get those cards?"

"Pegasus gave them to me as a birthday gift," Yugi said dismissivly.

"That old coot is still around? Jeez… Let's continue." Kaiba drew a card swiftly. _Darn. Those Kuribohs are so weird, so I really don't know what each one does... so I'll get rid of all of them! _"I activate Lightning Vortex! So now all your friends are destroyed!" Lightning zapped all the Kuribohs, to Yugi's dismay. "Now, Blue Eyes, attack directly!"

"Ehh… I'll discard Kuriboh from my hand to reduce the damage to zero." Just when the White Lightning was about to hit, Kuribohs appeared and took the blow.

"Fine. Your move."

"I'll play a card called Kuri-Retrieval. I sacrifice 1000 Life Points to summon back my friends." He smiled as Kuri, Bo, and Harry came back. "And now I can sacrifice them all to summon King Kuriboh!" The three disappeared… but nothing happened.

"And… where is he?" asked Kaiba.

"He's coming…" Suddenly, a huge Kuriboh broke the ceiling and landed with a heavy thump. (Atk: 2500. Def: 3000).

"Good thing that was a hologram," muttered Jaden as he shoved more candy into his mouth. Eria moved away slowly.

"Still can't beat Blue Eyes," stated Kaiba.

"Soon can," retaliated Yugi. "With each Kuriboh related monster in my graveyard, he gains 300 Attack points." The giant Kuriboh let out a huge chirp as it glowed. (Atk: 3700. Def: 3000.)

"WHAT?!"

"Alright. Attack with Royal Stomp!" King Kuriboh leapt up into the air and brought his foot down with a devastating force! (Kaiba: 3300) Murmurs were abound in the crowd.

"Wow," said Tyson. "No wonder he's King of Games."

"Impressive, Yugi," smiled Kaiba as he dusted himself off. "Looks like I'm going to have to respect that- those- furballs now. My turn!" He drew, but was distracted by an explosion. "What the heck was that?"

"Errr…" muttered Yugi. "After I use King Kuriboh's effect, he's destroyed and is replaced with the trio again." Indeed, Kuri, Bo, and Harry were back again.

"Even better. I'll activate a Ritual- White Dragon Ritual! Now I'll sacrifice a card to summon Paladin of White Dragon." A knight on a white dragon swooped down. (Atk: 1900. Def: 1200)

"Wish I had that," muttered Tyson. "And the Blue Eyes… and a lot of things…"

"Now, Paladin! Spear the yellow one!" The paladin swooped down at Harry and stabbed him swiftly. (Yugi: 2400)

"He's always the first one to go…" he sighed.

"Now I'll activate Paladin's effect! I sacrifice it to Special Summon Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck!" The paladin vaporized, and was replaced by the dragon again. (Atk: 3000. Def: 2500).

"He's in a pickle now. He can't summon King Kuriboh again even if he had it because he doesn't have… Harry." Eria frowned. "If only he was using his old deck…"

"I play Monster Reborn!" shouted Yugi after he drew.

"So much for no more Harry," muttered Kaiba.

"You can never get enough Kuribohs," declared Yugi. "And I can get more by fusing Kuri and Bo! I don't need Polymerization," he added. "And these two together form KuriBo Green the Knight!" Kuri and Bo hopped into the air and were sucked into a vortex. The result was a green Kuriboh with a knight helm and an extremely long spear. (Atk: 1000. Def: 2000.)

"Errr… what's it supposed to do to me?"

"He can attack directly! Go, KuriBo! Knight's Spear!" The Kuriboh leapt high into the air, and stabbed towards Kaiba. The spear itself seemed to stretch and it pierced Kaiba. (Kaiba: 2300).

"Unfortunately, KuriBo has to return to the Fusion Deck at my end phase, and Kuri and Bo come back in Defense Mode." As soon as he said that, KuriBo disappeared and the other two hopped back through a hole. "I'll also shift Harry into Defense."

"Cheap shot," muttered Kaiba as he drew. _It's as if he's using this deck to mock me… My Blue Eyes is nearly useless here. Oh, wait. I drew it._ "I activate Burst Stream of Destruction! Now I destroy _all_ your monsters! I can't attack, though." The Blue Eyes reared its head as it charged the beam and released it on all three Kuribohs, who were incinerated. "I'll prepare for an attack, though. I activate from my Graveyard Call of Blue Eyes!" An earthquake ensued as the Blue Eyes White Dragon came through the ground. "Your move."

"Hmmm… two Blue Eyes. No cards in your hand. Whatever shall I do?" He drew. "I'll fuse Kuri and Harry together!"

"No… way."

"Yeah. I Fusion Summon Kuri-H, the Orange Dragon!" Something resembling a dragon and a Kuriboh took the place of Kuri and Harry. (Atk: 1500. Def: 500.)

"What does he do?"

"You'll see. It's your move."

"Shouldn't your Kuriboh be disappearing now?"

"Nah. He's different."

"Alright… Blue Eyes, attack that Kuriboh… dragon… thing." The first Blue Eyes opened its mouth and…

"Kuri-H, activate ability!" Once the Blue Eyes had charged the beam fully, Kuri-H opened _his_ mouth and sucked all the energy away. (Atk: 4500. Def: 500). The Blue Eyes, however, was not faring so well. (Atk: 0. Def: 2500.)

"What… the… hell…?"

"Kuri-H stops your attack and deducts all the attaking monster's attack points… and adds it to his own." Yugi grinned. "I think that will be all for you."

"Yeah… just about."

"Your dad is doing well…" muttered Tyson.

"You know it!" shouted Eria.

"My turn again… Oops." Kuri-H exploded, and Kuri and Henry came back. The Blue Eyes looked fully recovered. "Anyways, look who I drew." He flashed the card at Kaiba, and he turned white.

"Not him again…"

"Yes it is him! I sacrifice Kuri, Bo, and Henry to summon King Kuriboh! Again." Once again, the king dropped in through the "hole" in the ceiling. (Atk: 2500. Def: 3000). "Guess how many Kuribohs are in my Graveyard now?"

"I don't really want to know."

"Oh well. Counting Kuri, Bo, Henry, the two Kuribohs, and my first King Kuriboh, I'd say 6. That means he gains 1800 attack points." King Kuriboh's score soared! (Atk: 4300. Def: 3000.)

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes!" chuckled Yugi. "Now, King Kuriboh! Royal Stomp!" The giant Kuriboh squashed the first Blue Eyes. (Kaiba: 1000)

"Ergh… I activate Call of the Blue Eyes! I can only activate it when a Blue Eyes is destroyed. Now I can draw two cards for each Blue Eyes in my Graveyard, and one for each one on my field." Kaiba drew three cards, and one additional one to begin his turn. King Kuriboh blew up shortly afterwards, but Kaiba made no indication that he noticed. "I activate my own Monster Reborn to bring back Blue Eyes. And now… Polymerization. I fuse the two on the field and one in my hand to form Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The three Blue Eyes merged to form the fearsome three headed dragon! (Atk: 4500. Def: 3000.)

"Don't know how your dad is going to get out of this one…" muttered Tyson.

"He'll get out of it," said Eria confidently.

"How?" asked Jaden.

"… I dunno."

"This is the end, Yugi. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Triple Neutron Blast! Attack Henry!"

"Why does everyone pick on Henry?" muttered Yugi. "Ah well. I get another chance to annoy you: Henry! Activate ability!" Henry quickly dug a hole and put a helmet on and jumped in. Just in time, too: The attack missed him by a hair."

"…sometimes, I think you were created to annoy the HELL OUT OF ME!!!" screamed Kaiba. "I'll set a card…"

Yugi shrugged. "I'll fuse Kuri and Bo together to form KuriBo again. Attack directly!" The knight activated his ability.

"You're getting too cocky! Mirror Force! Now all your monsters are destroyed!"

"Bo! Activate ability." Bo raised a mirror, and deflected the effect at the ground, causing debris to fly.

"Oh… my… GOD!!!"

"Yeah… I'll set a card now."

"This is getting annoying… I summon Vorse Raider… (Atk: 1900. Def: 1200). "Attack Kuri…" This time, Kuri actually was hit. (Yugi: 800).

"Ouch…" muttered Yugi. "Sorry, Kuri."

"Hah! That card is useless, isn't it? Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Henry!"

"Magic Cylinders," grinned Yugi, looking up. The realization dawned on Kaiba.

"YOU WERE BAITING ME THE WHOLE TIME?!?!?!"

"Yeah… and now you lose." The cylinders reflected the attack right back at Kaiba. (Kaiba: 0). The crowd roared!

"Nice job, dad!" shouted Eria, hugging him.

"It's okay, father," said Tyson comfortingly.

"Alright, alright," laughed Yugi. "I need to talk to you guys. Where's Jaden?"

"Right here, Mr. Motou!" said Jaden. "I always wanted to thank you for that Winged Kuriboh card!"

"Huh? I never gave you a card, much less met you before today." Yugi looked puzzled. "But I have to talk to you three. Privately. Something is amiss on this island…"

**

* * *

NEW CARDS**

Kuri the Red

Monster, Level 1.

Attack: 300. Def: 200.

Effect: Once per game, any monster with Kuriboh in its name or is named Kuri the Red, Bo the Blue, or Henry the Yellow may attack directly for this turn.

Bo the Blue

Monster, Level 1.

Attack: 300. Def: 200.

Effect: Once per game, negate the effects of a Magic/Trap card.

Henry the Yellow

Monster, Level 1.

Attack: 300. Def: 200.

Effect: Once per game, skip your opponent's Battle Phase.

King Kuriboh

Monster, Level 10.

Attack: 2500. Def: 3000.

Effect: This monster can only be Special Summoned by sacrificing Kuri the Red, Bo the Blue, and Henry the Yellow. You may increase this monster's attack by 300 for each monster with Kuriboh in its name or is named Kuri the Red, Bo the Blue, or Henry the Yellow. If you use this effect, King Kuriboh is destroyed at the end of your turn, and Kuri the Red, Bo the Blue, and Henry the Yellow return to the field.

Kuri-Call

Magic Card

Effect: This card can only be activated when Kuriboh is on the field. Special Summon Kuri the Red, Bo the Blue, and Henry the Yellow from your deck.

Kuri-Retrieval.

Magic Card

Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points. Special Summon Kuri the Red, Bo the Blue, and Henry the Yellow from your Graveyard.

Call of the Blue Eyes

Quick-play Magic Card.

Effect: You can only activate this card when Blue Eyes White Dragon is destroyed in battle. Draw 2 cards for each Blue Eyes White Dragon in your Graveyard and 1 for each Blue Eyes White Dragon on your field.

That's all for now. You can expect updates about this quickly until summer vacation, when I can type as much as I want. XD


	7. Q, but no A

Mmmmkay, I've decided to keep writing in my free time before my junior year, where I will be under stress. A lot. It'll be painful, I promise you. Thanks for those who reviewed, even though I stopped! Even though I don't know _how_ you found this. Oh well.

Few things to get out of the way:

1.)I looked back at my old chapters, and boy was I weird. It's been two years now, folks, and I'm going to act my age! Hopefully.

2.)STOP TELLING ME THAT JUDAI/JADEN CAN'T POSSIBLY BE IN RA YELLOW! Jeez, it's _my _story. I _do _happen to know why he wants to stay in Slifer Red (in the manga, anyway), and I still think this is for the better. Besides, I want a more mature Jaden, not some random guy. Never really liked that kind of behavior, and I want him to be more… mature, more like someone worth looking up to.

3.)I don't know how well I'll be able to write. A few sentences every day will probably be the best. We'll see.

4.)I noticed some discrepancies. Some I'm going to be forced to forget about, but some are just stuck in my mind. Before, I said Jaden was in his junior year without realizing that the 3rd season had started! So I'm moving him and his friends up one grade. That's right! Jaden is now a senior. It'd be nicer to start all over using what I've learned from experience from the past years, but I'll just try salvaging the situation. The changes will be:

Jaden and co will be seniors, except Hassleberry, who will be a junior, I believe. I'm pretty sure Alexis and Chazz will be gone too. (Good riddance! Just kidding).

ALL games will be 8000 life points. Otherwise, everything will be identical. I've had people complain about having two rules. Well, here's the fix. This will hopefully lead to longer games, as I can see certain deck plans I have potentially causing one hit knock outs, which would cause faster updates, shorter battles. I think I'd prefer longer battles, slower updates.

Also, I'd like to include some of the season 3 characters. I mean, how can you not have Jaden clone?- err, Jesse?

Now… Let me thank my reviewers one more time, then…

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX OR THE CARD GAME ITSELF. **I'd like to think I own the characters, but that's not usually the case. Not in my mind, anyway.

"What do you mean, you never gave me Winged Kuriboh? I'd recognize that hair anywhere!" Jaden protested, waving the said card.

"I never did," Yugi said, looking as confused as Jaden. "I haven't set foot on this island since Kaiba decided to open it. When'd you get it again?"

"Three years ago or so," Jaden said.

"Are you sure? Couldn't it have been anyone imitating my hair style or something?" Yugi continued.

"Yeah right!" Eria laughed. "There hasn't been a single person who's been able to imitate you."

"Actually, one person did. Remember Dimitri?" Jaden asked. "Oh right, none of you three were here. He stole your deck, Mr. Mutou, when it was on display here, and he looked an awful lot like you did!"

"That's not the point. But that is interesting. Who I believe gave you the card is…"

"A cheap imitation of you?" Tyson wondered.

"A hallucination? Or sugar overdose?" Eria added.

"Hey! I don't eat _that_ much sugar! Look how thin I am!" Jaden protested.

"That's 'cause you're always running," Tyson said sagely.

"But the card couldn't have been a hallucination!" Jaden protested again.

"Hmmm… maybe we're _all_ hallucinating!" Tyson declared. "Then this whole world wouldn't be real! Then all the events that have been going on have been a dream! Then!..." Eria slapped him. "Oww… thanks."

"No prob," Eria grinned.

"No… I think it was the Pharaoh Atem, of course!" Yugi grinned. "Guess he still has a way to get back."

"Who?" Tyson and Jaden asked.

"That's impossible!" Eria said. "Isn't he at the Other Place now?"

"There's always ties to our world that we may never understand," Yugi said mysteriously.

"Daaaad, you know I don't believe in that mumbo-jumbo anymore!" Eria pouted, crossing her arms.

"How can you say that?" Yugi asked seriously. "You just experienced a Shadow Game, and you still deny the stories I told you when you were young?"

"Weeell…" Eria paused. "Well, my whole basis of the working of the worlds just crashed."

"Would someone _please_ summarize what happened, please?" Tyson begged.

"I'll do it," Eria replied. "When my dad was younger, he had the Millennium Puzzle, which contained the spirit of the Pharaoh Atem, who was chained to our world."

"Oooh, the out of the ordinary stuff's beginning already," Tyson groaned.

"Hush! I love a good story!" Jaden grinned.

"Anyways," Eria continued, giving Jaden a weird look, "Atem turned out to be a great duelist, and most of the time _he_ was the one dueling."

"Really?" Tyson goggled. "Even the Battle City tournament?"

"Yeah. Funny how no one could tell they were different…" Eria said. "But anyways. My father surpassed him so that he could go on to the other side."

"Wait, so the Pharaoh had to _lose_ to pass on?" Jaden clarified.

"Yeah, which was the challenge," Yugi said. "He was so used to winning, and I had to prove I could live without him, so I had to beat him in a duel."

"Why are card games always the things used to solve problems?" Tyson joked.

"Because they used to be real monster battles with real magic with real people dying?" Yugi answered. Tyson winced.

"Sorry I asked."

"So, Dad, how would it be possible for him to come back and give the card to him?" Eria asked, facing Yugi.

"I don't know," Yugi said. "I'm just as surprised as you three. But that's not the reason I'm here, you know."

"Would you like some candy?" Jaden asked.

"No, thanks. I'm here because of what you three got yourselves into."

"Would you like some peanuts?" Jaden asked.

"No, thank you. I heard the person you dueled wanted the God cards. Is that correct?" Yugi asked Eria.

"You bet!" Eria said. "I told him I didn't have them, but he didn't believe me!"

"Would you like some soda?" Jaden asked. Yugi took it this time.

"Hmm. Well, last time I checked, the cards passed on to the spirit world with Atem, so is it possible they have returned?" Yugi mused as he took a drink from his soda can.

"Wouldn't you know?" Tyson asked. Everyone stared at him. "Well, I just assumed…" Tyson waved his hands futilely.

"I don't have magical powers," Yugi said gently. "I'm just a duelist now. And an archeologist."

"Albeit a good one," Eria smiled.

"The best in the world!" Jaden grinned.

"Thank you," Yugi smiled back.

"Isn't it possible this guy was just acting alone?" Eria asked. "No supernatural powers? Maybe he's just insane? Or high?"

"Or dumb? Or drunk? Or?..." Eria slapped him again. "Ow."

"I don't think so. Look at your new Kuriboh. I've never seen anything like it."

"Besides Winged Kuriboh," Eria commented.

"Hmmm. But the name's different, and you got it differently. Anyways, you get my point, right? This is not a natural occurrence. Cards don't appear out of thin air, you know," Yugi pointed out.

"Alright, alright! So what do _we_ do?" Eria asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Absolutely. As your father, I must prohibit you from getting into such dangerous positions," Yugi said. "No, Kaiba and I will be able to handle this. Maybe Joey can help, too."

"Oh c'mon!" Eria groaned. "Surely I can do as well as you did?"

"You forget that it wasn't me doing it," Yugi replied, "it was Atem most of the time."

"But it was still your body! You were still risking your life! Why can't I?" Eria argued.

"Because you don't _need_ to be involved! When I was your age, there was no one but Atem who could do the job, and I just so happened to be dragged into it! But you don't! I want you to be safe, alright?"

"We might not have a choice," Jaden said. "I was dragged into many situations too. It was fun, but it's not as if I liked the stakes."

Yugi sighed. "That's the way life seems to be, isn't it?" he said ruefully. "If I had a choice…"

"Yeah, we know, Dad," Eria said. "Now could you please explain to us what is going on?"

"I sure can try," Yugi said. "I was in Egypt a while ago, and I had just found a giant rock with more Duel Monsters on them. The hieroglyphics were rather obscure, but I had managed to translate it."

"Let me guess," Tyson said, "some prophecy says that the God Cards would come back and whoever controls them will take over the world?"

"Um, no. Actually, the rock had nothing to do with it," Yugi muttered. "Actually, it was right after that that I was told of the shaky the Duel Academy was in the standings of the world. Apparently, people have been scared off by the Bio-Band incident and the Sacred Beast incident, so Kaiba… err, Seto is losing money quickly."

"This is important," he continued. "There's a guy that's been trying to take control of the Academy. Claims _he_ can keep the children safe, which is exactly what parents want."

"Who?" Eria asked.

"I dunno." Eria slammed her face into her palm.

"Isn't this just _kind of _important?" she demanded.

"Nope. Not necessarily. The rules that Kaiba had set himself puts the right of control in a duel- anyone who both has a majority of the stocks of Kaiba Corp and wins _officially_ against him can take the rights to control Duel Academy. Apparently, this guy's too afraid to duel Kaiba without the God cards," Yugi told them. "As they should," he added as an afterthought.

"You beat him easily," Jaden pointed out.

"True," Yugi laughed, "but he seems to have something against Kuribohs, and it always makes him lose his temper. That's why I built a deck around them. I've yet to see anyone beat old Seto at Duel Monsters when he kept his temper."

"So Dad, are you leaving then?" Eria asked.

"Not quite yet. Kaiba wants to talk to me about the growing leaving rates. Parents are concerned, what with the Sacred Beasts, the Light of destruction, the whole school disappearing into another dimension, the Sacred Beasts again, and stuff like that."

"Just to clarify, you have absolutely no idea what's going on with these cards?" Eria asked, waving her new Kuriboh around.

"None," Yugi clarified. "We'll find out. Trouble always follows me, or at least Jaden."

"Not my fault," Jaden said. Winged Kuriboh chirped in agreement, not that Tyson or Eria could see.

"Your fault or not, I have a feeling we'll be finding out what happens soon enough. Keep safe, guys. Pleasure to meet you, Jaden." Yugi shook Jaden and Tyson's hands, hugged his daughter, and left the room.

"I'll never wash this hand again," Jaden said in awe. Eria stood up. "Hey, where're you going?"

"I'm going to go see what Dad is talking about," Eria said firmly.

"You mean you're going to eavesdrop?" Tyson gasped. Eria winced.

"Not eavesdrop! I'm just gathering information without the permission of the talkers and hoping they don't notice!"

"Eavesdropping, you mean," Jaden said. Eria sighed and nodded. "Oh well. If there's going to be a threat, we might as well find out what it is!" Eria cheered as Tyson slumped.

"You told the kids?" Kaiba asked, his back facing Yugi.

"Naturally not all of it," Yugi said. "I happen to know that the person looking for the God cards is not simply trying to take over this school. Not that it's a bad one. School, that is."

"Hmm. So, do you think there will be… eh, more unnatural occurrences?" Kaiba asked, turning.

"You were a lot less paranoid when you didn't believe in this stuff," Yugi sighed. "I'm sure he wouldn't risk hurting the students. What concerns me is that he thinks my daughter has a God card!"

"Why not?" Kaiba asked rather coldly. "If the God cards were to appear from the Other realm, who wouldn't assume it'd go to the Mutous?"

"But she wouldn't be able to use them," Yugi reminded him. "Only the chosen ones could, and I doubt she is one of them!"

"What makes you say that?" Kaiba asked.

"She can't speak Egyptian," Yugi joked.

"Really?" Kaiba asked with a poker face. "I thought you would have taught it to her on your knee."

"Jokes aside, her dueling skills are superb, but her belief in the Heart of the Cards is… well, rather nonexistent."

"I see. Go on."

"There's proof in her deck," Yugi continued. "She's forced to use 3 Dark Magicians. She doesn't believe in her cards as much as me or Joey did. I know you didn't either, but you had strong spirit and had some connections. As long as she's using my old deck without any belief, I don't see how she could possibly establish the connection with Duel Monsters well enough to wield the God cards."

"Several years ago, I wouldn't believe a thing you just said, but now I suppose it makes sense," Kaiba said, turning back to the window. "A deck defines who a person is. But surely she can wield your deck well enough, right?"

"Well enough to hold her own in a tournament, I suppose," Yugi conceded. "But she puts so much pressure on herself. She thinks that just because I was King of Games-"

"You still are," Kaiba interrupted.

"- that _she _does too! If she were a little more like Jaden, and just played for fun…"

"I heard that the experiences he took are forcing him to no longer be the carefree kid he was before," Kaiba said. There was a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"Sorry Mr. Kaiba sir," said a guard, "but I found these kids listening at the door." Jaden, Tyson, and Eria were being held by the back of their uniforms.

"Hey, hey, let me go!" Eria shouted.

"Told you we shouldn't have," Tyson sighed, not resisting. "Now Father's going to kill me."

"Think of the bright side!" Jaden said. "Well… I can't think of one."

"You three again?" Kaiba sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm pretty sure me and your mother taught you that eavesdropping is rude," Yugi said to Eria frostily.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Well, your timing is not bad," Kaiba said. "Your father and I are about to leave."

"Can we come?" Eria asked eagerly. "We can help!"

"I don't think so," Yugi said. "You're to stay at school. Jaden, I want you to watch these two, alright?"

"Ummm, I don't think I have that much control," he muttered.

"If anything bad happens, contact me," Yugi said. "I'll want to know."

"Good bye, Father," Tyson said sadly. "Will you be home for winter break?"

"I think so," Kaiba smiled rather uncharacteristically. "See you. Keep out of trouble. Don't lose your cards."

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Tyson grinned. "Good luck!"

"We won't need luck where we're going," Kaiba grinned back evilly. "We're just checking on a stockholder, is all."

To the disappointment of Eria and the relief of Jaden and Tyson, nothing out of the ordinary happened over the next week. School continued as normal, Jaden's grade stayed borderline, and Tyson and Eria were doing remarkably well.

"It's boring here," Eria sighed as she and Jaden watched the clouds outside Duel Academy.

"You mean it's peaceful here," Jaden corrected. "It's definitely not boring."

"But I just went through a Shadow Game! It was pretty exciting, but now I'm stuck back here!" she said, gesturing wildly. Jaden sighed.

_Wish Tyson would hurry up with the food,_ he thought. _Eria's a crazy kid. She _wants_ to be in a Shadow Game _again_? That's like saying a children's card game should be used for world domination._

"Hey Jay," said Syrus plopping down next to them on the ground. "Whatcha doing?"

"Being at peace, naturally," Eria mocked. "Classes are so easy here!"

"Nnnh… Give me quiet over supernatural occurrences any time," Syrus muttered.

"You aren't the only one with that kind of view," Tyson said as he ran towards them. "There, dig in! Where's Hassleberry and Blair?"

"Blair's… doing something," Jaden replied, "and Hassleberry's helping other Ra Yellow students. Man, duelists these days have no spirit!"

"Oh well, more food for us," Tyson grinned as he opened a packet.

"Man, I wish Dad had just taken us!" Eria shouted.

"Calm down!" Jaden said, alarmed. "I'm surprised that after all the stories your father told you that you aren't completely frightened of Duel Monsters." Winged Kuriboh nodded in agreement.

"Heh, you can't knock a Mutou down!" she laughed. "But I wanna do something big, you know?"

"No," Tyson, Jaden, and Syrus said in symphony.

"Well, Jaden's already saved the world three times, and you, Syrus, helped. Tyson, don't you want to be like your father?"

"In some ways," Tyson admitted. "Getting myself into life threatening card games isn't one of them."

"Aw, you're just being a sissy," she said, punching him in the arm. Tyson winced.

"And you're too gutsy," Tyson muttered.

"Are you Tyson?" asked a voice. Tyson turned to see a red headed girl around his age with dimples, which she flashed at every instance. She was in Obelisk Blue.

"Yeah, so?" he asked cautiously. _Dunno what she wants. Girls are just unpredictable like that._ "Do I know you?"

She flashed a dimple. "No, but I know _of _you. You're Kaiba's adopted son, right?"

"How did you know?" Tyson asked sharply. "No one was supposed to know."

"I have my ways," she smiled. "Actually, I'm on the yearbook squad, so I was wondering if you had a spare moment now for pictures."

"I guess I do." Tyson said, standing up. "Save some for me, OK?"

"Gotcha!" Jaden said. _Wait a sec, I don't remember this girl being a student here! _"Hey, wait!" But the two had already left. _Oh well. Maybe I'm just being paranoid._

"So, how did you know I was adopted?" Tyson asked as the pair walked down toward the coliseum.

"I have some sources, as I said before," she grinned. "Now, I was thinking of taking a picture of you with your best cards. Can I see your deck?"

"Sure," Tyson said, carefully watching her every move. She noticed, of course.

"What, you think I'd steal one?" she laughed. "They are just cards, after all."

"My father gave them to me," Tyson scowled at her. "Never can be too safe."

"Alright, alright! Just a little while longer…" She browsed through the cards quickly. "See? Here you go. None out of place. Excuse me, I need to go get my camera equipment." With that, she ran off. Tyson suspiciously checked his deck and gasped.

_My Ritual monsters! They're gone! That bitch!_ "Hey! Come back!" Tyson started to run, until he ran into Jaden.

"Woah! Where're you going in such a rush?"

"That girl! She took my ritual monsters!"

"Let's get her then!" Jaden growled. "She went that way, right? To the Obelisk Coliseum!" Both hurried as fast as they could. When they opened the door, they found the girl standing on one end.

"Heh, looks like you caught up," she grinned. "Looking for these?" She waved Dark Master Zorc and Reshef the Dark Being.

"Give those back!" Tyson yelled, his temper rising.

"Come duel for them then! And once I've eliminated you, my boss will be more than pleased with me!"

"Now, that's hardly fair, dueling him while he only has a partial deck," Jaden interrupted. "How 'bout you duel me instead?"

"No, it's alright, I got this," Tyson muttered. "Let me get my side deck… and there." He glared at the mystery girl. "And now I'm going to beat you into a pulp!" Tyson jumped onto the coliseum and activated his Duel Disc.

"Duel!" Tyson shouted.

"Game on!"

(Tyson: 8000. Girl: 8000)

"I'll go first, you thief," Tyson snarled as he drew. _This deck is not as good as it would be if she hadn't taken all my Ritual monsters,_ he thought angrily, _but it'll have to do._ "I summon Sonic Bird, in Attack Mode!" The bird rose from the ground and glared at Tyson's opponent. (ATK: 1400. DEF: 1000). "Now I get to take a Ritual Magic card from my deck! But I can't activate it yet, so I'll just set a card and end my turn." A face down appeared behind Sonic Bird.

"My draw then!" the girl giggled. "By the way, I'm Amy. Nice to meet you. Or not," she hastily added when Tyson stared her down. She peered down at her cards. "Let's see, let's see… I'll play my Mokey-Mokey in Defense Mode." The little angel hovered onto the field. (ATK: 100. DEF: 100). Tyson stared.

"That's not all! I'll also play Infernal Summoning! This lets me summon monsters with the same name as the one on the field!" Two more Mokey-Mokeys appeared on the field (ATK: 100. DEF: 100. x2). "But now you _have _to if you can. So, go ahead!" She smiled winsomely.

(AN: I'm pretty sure there's a card like this, but I can't put my finger on it.)

"Tch." _Obviously she knows I can't activate Sonic Bird's special ability when I special summon them. That's OK, I have two Ritual cards in my hand anyways._ "You asked for it," Tyson replied, summoning two more Sonic Birds. (ATK: 1400. DEF: 1000. x2).

"Then I play Mokey-Mokey Smackdown! Now, when a Fairy is destroyed, my Mokey-Mokeys' attack goes to 3000! Now, Mokey-Mokey, attack Sonic Bird!" The fairy flew futilely at Sonic Bird, who knocked it out of the way. Seeing this, the last two Mokey-Mokeys suddenly turned red and grew to outrageous sizes.

"I lose some Life Points," Amy winced as the Mokey-Mokey slammed into her, "But you lose more!"

"Now, my Mokey-Mokeys, attack with Enraged Smackdown!"

"Oh shoot." The two Mokey-Mokeys body slammed two Sonic Birds. Tyson shielded himself from the wind.

(Tyson: 4800 LP. Amy: 6700 LP)

"Oooh, not looking good," Jaden groaned.

"Now I'll set two cards, and end my turn," Amy smiled. "Let's see you get past them!"

"Just you wait. I'll show you!" Tyson drew, and the Mokey-Mokeys reverted back to their normal, peaceful forms. _Perfect._ "Now I summon Senju of the Thousand Hands!" The fairy appeared, waving its arms around. (ATK: 1400. DEF: 1000).

"Ugh, that's so ugly," Amy shuddered.

"It's effect isn't! Now I get to take a Ritual Monster from my deck!" He found one and quickly shuffled. "Now, I activate Incandescent Ordeal! By sacrificing Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World from my hand and Senju, I can summon the Legendary Flame Lord!" In a blaze, the blue robed spell caster appeared, wielding his burning staff. (ATK: 2400. DEF: 2000).

"What's more, I get to Special Summon Goldd since he was sent to the Graveyard due to a card effect!" Tyson continued. "Rise up!" Goldd cracked open the ground and stomped heavily onto the ground. Legendary Flame Lord nodded to him. (ATK: 2300. DEF: 1400).

Jaden shuddered. He still remembered Goldd from his adventures in the other dimensions. _As long as he's helping, I guess I can't complain._

"Goldd, attack that Mokey-Mokey! Dark World Halbred!" Goldd lifted his ax and slashed at the little fairy.

"Not so fast! I activate Spirit Barrier! Now I can't lose Life Points as long as I have a monster on the field! And I chain with Human Wave Tactics! Now that a normal monster below level 2 has been destroyed, I can summon another one during your End Phase." An explosion occurred, and the Mokey-Mokey was wiped out, but a barrier prevented any life point changes.

"Yeah, well, I still have my Flame Lord!" Tyson shouted, but then saw that the last Mokey-Mokey had become enraged again. "Great."

"Are you done?" Amy asked.

"Not quite," Tyson said. "In my second Main Phase, I set a card and end my turn."

"Then I get a Gigobyte from my deck." The little croc appeared with a squeal. (ATK: 350. DEF: 300). "Then I draw." She drew, and shrugged. "I'll play Pot of Greed." Amy drew twice, and then motioned with her hand that her turn was over.

"By playing a Magic card, you put a Magic Token on my Flame Lord." Legendary Flame Lord's scepter glowed dimly. "And now it's my turn." Tyson drew and scowled at his hand. _Drat._ "End turn."

"Man, this is really slow," Jaden sighed.

"You talk funny," Amy commented as she drew.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked.

"I mean, you're using weird phases. No one starts a duel by saying "Duel!" anymore, and you call Spell cards Magic cards."

Tyson grunted. "That's what people used a decade ago."

"You gotta keep up with the times, though. I activate my Spell card Soul Exchange!"

"What?" Tyson asked, puzzled.

"It lets me use one of your monsters as sacrifice for one of mine! So I'll sacrifice ugly over there and my Gigobyte to summon Spiral Serpent!" Gigobyte and Goldd disappeared. Nothing happened for a moment. Amy tapped her foot. Suddenly, a huge torrent of water burst through the ceiling of the arena and left the giant snake in its wake. (ATK: 2900. DEF: 2900).

"But I can't attack now," Amy sighed, "so you get a moment's respite. Well, after I set a card." One card appeared next to Human Wave Tactics.

"Now my Flame Lord gets another magic token," Tyson commented as the scepter grew brighter.

"Just out of curiosity," Jaden interrupted, "Why did you take Tyson's cards in the first place?

"Boss told me to, therefore I do it," Amy replied.

"And… who is your boss again?" Jaden asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she snapped, sticking her tongue out.

"Why not just take his cards and leave?" Jaden persisted.

"Boss told me to duel him," she replied stubbornly.

"And I presume your boss would be the top share holder of Kaiba Corp?" Tyson asked tersely.

"Maybe, maybe not. Are you going to move or not?"

"Fine. But I'll get an answer out of you yet!" Tyson drew. "This didn't seem to do much for you, but it'll do more for me! I activate the Pot of Greed! And with two draws comes another Magic Token for my Flame Lord!" He drew twice, and the Flame Lord's scepter grew to an intense light.

"Geez! Tell him to tone it down a bit!" Amy protested, covering her eyes.

"Alright," Tyson shrugged, "but I activate my Interdimensional Matter Transport! Now I'll send Goldd on a trip out of the game for one turn. See ya!" Goldd waved back as he stepped into the time capsule and disappeared. "As for toning it down," Tyson continued, "I'll activate my Flame Lord's special ability! Now I get to destroy all monsters except him! Legendary Flame Lord: Legendary Sear!" The sorcerer lifted his scepter into the air, and torrents of fire burst forth at Amy's Mokey-Mokey and Gigobyte.

"Oh no!" she yelled.

"Now that you have no monsters, my Flame Lord can attack! Pay her back for what she did!" Once again, the sorcerer lifted his scepter at Amy and gave her a direct blast of fire!

(Tyson: 4800 LP. Amy: 4300 LP)

"Nice going!" Jaden shouted gleefully. "Man, this is awesome."

"Now we're almost tied," Tyson said grimly. "And you're going to be giving back my cards."

"Calm down!" Amy replied, tapping a button on her Duel Disc. "It's just a card game."

"It's about the only thing I had to do in the orphanage!" Tyson shouted back.

"Oh. Well then. Sorry?" She sighed. "I activate my Zombie Wave Tactics!" The face down card unveiled, revealing a card with depicting Mokey-Mokeys crawling out a grave. "Unlike Human Wave Tactics, this is allows me to bring back level 3 and below monsters that have been destroyed by card effects and tributes. So, Mokey-Mokey, Gigobyte, welcome back!" Crawling from the ground groaning came Mokey-Mokey and Gigobyte. "Unfortunately, I have to pay 500 Life Points each End Phase I do this." She winced slightly as some of her energy was drawn into the card.

(Tyson: 4800 LP. Amy: 3800 LP)

"And Goldd comes back," Tyson reminded her. The warlord stepped out of the capsule that had suddenly appeared next to Tyson. Goldd gave Tyson a little nod.

"And now it's my turn to draw!" She drew and looked at the card. "I'll activate Monster Reborn! So, Mokey-Mokey, welcome back." The little fairy appeared again. "Now, I'll summon a card that your girlfriend might know!"

"Who?" Jaden and Tyson asked, perplexed.

"Aw, never mind. I tribute both Mokey-Mokeys and Gigobyte to summon Gilford the Lightning!" With a great crack of lightning, the muscular warrior flashed onto the field! (ATK: 2800. DEF: 1400)

"Nice," Tyson said, sounding more confident than he was, "but why three tributes?"

"So I can activate his effect! Go Lightning Blitz!" Gilford raised his sword, and with a great swing, lightning erupted out and struck the Legendary Flame Lord and Goldd, wiping them out instantly.

"It's called something else, but Lightning Blitz sounds sooooo much cooler," Amy giggled. "When I tribute an extra monster, I get to wipe out all monsters on your side of the field. And I still have an attack! Go and get 'em." Gilford rushed over with a great battle cry and swiped Tyson in the stomach.

(Tyson: 2000 LP. Amy: 3800 LP)

"Ha! That was easier than I thought!" Amy laughed. "I mean, you're good, but there's no way you could possibly stand a threat to the boss, much less control a Egyptian God Card! Oh shoot."

"So," Jaden said quietly, standing up. "The cat is out of the bag…"

New Cards:

Infernal Summoning

Normal Magic Card

Choose one monster. Summon as many of the same monster from your Deck, Graveyard, and Hand. Your opponent must do the same.

Zombie Wave Tactics

Trap Card

You may Special Summon as many Level 3 Normal type monsters for each monster destroyed by a card effect or used for a tribute. Pay 500 Life Points each End Phase you use this effect.

Sorry for the cliffhanger. See you next time! Maybe?

Oh, and could someone tell me what that card I asked about is called? My verision's different, but...


	8. Q, but no A Part 2

Thank you readers! As I have been told, I've made some mistakes with some cards. Don't hesitate to tell me, otherwise I'll keep making the same mistakes, and you'll have to bear it for the rest of the fic. Anyways, time to continue!

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX OR THE YU-GI-OH! CARD GAME**

_The field as it is now:_

_Tyson: 2000 LP_

_No monsters_

_No Magic/Trap_

_Amy: 3800 LP_

_Monsters: Gilford the Lightning._

_Magic and Trap: Human Wave Tactics, Spirit Barrier, Zombie Wave Tactics_

"Shoot, shouldn't have blurted out like that," Amy muttered. "This means a pay cut."

"What is going on?" Eria asked as she stormed into the auditorium. "What? A duel? And you never told me?"

"Hey, I didn't want to miss it either," Jaden replied. "And this girl works for unknown stock man."

"Really?"

"Well, given the fact that she says that Tyson can't control a God, I'd assume so," Jaden replied sarcastically.

"You were so much nicer a few years ago," Eria pouted.

"You didn't know me a few years ago."

"All of you shut up!" Amy shouted. "I end my turn. So now I'll pay 500 Life Points to get two Gigobytes and a Kozaky to the field!" Two more Gigobytes and a mad scientist appeared on the field. (Kozaky: ATK: 400. DEF: 400). Amy's Life Points dropped to 3300.

"Wow, what a strategy!" Eria exclaimed. "If she does this, she'll have as much tribute fodder as she needs until she decks out!"

"Not likely," Amy replied. "My deck is bigger than most!"

"Stop admiring her," Tyson grunted as he struggled to stand. "I'll get you…" He drew slowly. "I'm going to have to thank Mr. Pegasus for giving these to me early. I activate Sacred Belief!"

"Wuzzat?" Amy asked as a card appeared. It depicted a person praying at an altar.

"Alright, it's a little complicated, so listen up! I choose to pick up a number of cards. Each one I pick up I have to pay 100 Life Points. If there is a Ritual monster or Ritual Magic card out of the cards I pick, I get to keep 'em. If not, they all go to the Graveyard. So I'll pick 5." Some of Tyson's energy flowed into the card as his life points dropped to 1500, but he didn't seem to mind as much.

_C'mon, don't let me down, guys,_ Tyson thought as he drew. He checked over the cards nervously, and whooped.

"Read 'em and weep! I drew Cu Chulainn the Awakened! So I keep all the cards." _And I got lucky that she uses this kind of deck. I didn't expect to be able to use this card!_ Out loud, he said, "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"No monsters? Must be a trap." She drew.

"Activate Thunder of Ruler!" A piercing shout rang out, and Gilford the Lightning cowered. "Wow, didn't expect him to cower like that."

"Rrrr… I sacrifice my Gigobytes and my Kozaky to summon my Moisture Creature!"

"Aw, another three monster sacrifice?" Jaden groaned as the bulb with eyes and a gun appeared. (2800/2900)

"This guy's a little different. Now I can destroy all of your Magic and Trap cards!" Amy gleefully explained.

"Not this time. Chain: Soul Change!" A card depicting someone's soul switching with another appeared. "With this, your Graveyard becomes mine, and mine becomes yours."

"Now why would you do that?"

"You'll see," Tyson grinned.

"Humph. Well, since I can't attack, I'll end my turn. Before though, I'll pay 500 Life Points to get two Kozakys and a Goblin Calligrapher." Two more Kozakys and a goblin writing appeared (Goblin Calligrapher: 400/400).

(Tyson: 1500. Amy: 3300)

"My draw!" Tyson glanced down. _Perfect. A perfect set up! Then again, I'm almost decked out._ "I activate Emblem of the Awakening Ritual magic card! I offer Sonic Bird as a tribute, and Ritual Summon Cu Chulainn the Awakened One!" Sonic Bird's image was replaced by a warrior with exaggerative armor and a spear. (500/1000).

"A weakling four star ritual?" Amy asked. "It must have some kind of crazy effect."

"Oh, but it does! If I remove a Normal Monster from my Graveyard, then I can raise his attack by the removed monster's attack!"

"But you don't have any Normal monsters…" Amy drifted, then gasped. "That's why you played the Soul Change!"

"Exactly! You're the perfect opponent for Chulainn here. So I remove Spiral Serpent from your… err, my Graveyard to raise Chulainn's attack by 2900!" Chulainn's attack skyrocketed! (3400/1000)

"What?" Amy gasped.

"That's not all!" Tyson grinned. "I play Sacred Burst! Now Chulainn is allowed to attack all your monsters at the same time! Of course, he's destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase, but I think it's worth it!" Chulainn shouted as a blue light enveloped him. "Now attack all her monsters! Spiral Spear blitz!" Chulainn rushed over and stabbed ferociously and pierced all of Amy's monsters.

"Of course, you don't lose Life Points due to Spirit Barrier, but that's something I can deal with," Tyson shrugged. "Now Chulainn leaves us." Chulainn smiled, then bursted.

"My turn then?" Amy asked.

"No. I'm going to my Main Phase 2! I activate Fulfillment of the Contract! By paying 800 Life Points, I can special summon a Ritual monster to the field. So welcome back Chulainn!" Chulainn burst back with a boom.

"But he's a weakling again," Amy chuckled.

"Nope. I'm giving him Ritual Weapon! Now he gains 1500 Life Points." Chulainn switched his spear off for a crossbow attached to his arm. (2000/1000). "I'll also set a card and end my turn. Let's see what you can do!"

"Alright, due to Human Wave Tactics, I can get 3 monsters, but I only have two left that fit the bill." Amy waved, and two more Goblin Calligraphers appeared. "And now I draw. And I can honestly say I did not expect it to come to this."

"Oh no," Eria groaned, "that _always_ means bad news."

"More than you think!" Amy chuckled. "I activate Polymerization on Gilford the Lightning and Moisture Creature from my hand to Fusion Summon **Gilford the Destroyer!**" Moisture Creature appeared behind Amy and then disintegrated. The remains of it fused with Gilford's armor, and in a blinding flash of light, Gilford's armor turned futuristic, and he had swapped his sword with an assault rifle with a chainsaw on the end. (3200/3000).

"Ooooh, that's not good," Tyson muttered.

"It gets worse. Gilford, attack Chulainn! Annihilating Assault!" Gilford cocked his rifle and poised it to shoot…

"I activate a trap!" Tyson shouted hastily. "Sacred Shield! Now, by paying half of my life points while a Ritual Monster is on my side of the field, I can send your monster's attack down to zero! Say goodbye to it!" Chulainn jabbed his spear so that Gilford's rifle was broken, and knocked him back. Instead of disappearing, however, Gilford merely shook of the blow and stood up again.

"Sorry, but he isn't so easily destroyed," Amy frowned. "As long as I don't lose Life Points, he can't be destroyed in battle."

"And because of Spirit Barrier, she won't lose Life Points at all!" Eria gasped.

"I know! I'm not blind," Jaden said, jabbing her in the ribs.

"Looks like you halved your Life Points for nothing," Amy said. Tyson didn't reply.

(Tyson: 750. Amy: 3300).

"Honestly, I don't see how you're going to recover. Look at your deck: you're almost decked out."

"Hmm." _And most of them are normal monsters so I can use Chulainn's ability. But now it's about useless. Where is Heavy Storm?_

"I end my turn," Amy said, "but you're going to be hard pressed. You're no threat at all!"

"Less talking, more dueling," Tyson said as he drew. _This… could work._ "I activate my Pot of Greed! Now I get to draw two cards." He did so. "And now for an amazing come back! I hope. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Spirit Barrier!" Amy gasped as the said card was hit by a torrent of winds and thunder. "Now I activate Chulainn's ability! I remove your Mokey Mokey from play." Chulainn's attack rose to 2400. "And now Megamorph! Since I obviously have less Life Points than you, I can double Chulainn's attack!" Chulainn grew in size as his attack rose to 4800.

"Impressive," Amy said, "But I won't lose!"

"Well, that's where you're wrong. I activate Double Attack! If I discard a monster that has more stars than Chulainn, I can attack twice! Now by discarding Cybertech Alligator, which is a five star, Chulainn can attack twice! Finish her off with double slash spear!" Chulainn roared, and slashed down Gilford.

"Oh no!" Amy cried out.

"Oh yes!" Tyson shouted. "Now Chulainn, take her down!" Chulainn slashed vertically, and the duel was over.

(Tyson: 750. Amy: 0)

"Now keep your part of the bargain and give back my cards!" Tyson demanded.

"Jeez, don't get so testy," Amy muttered. "They're right here, safe and sound." She threw them at him, and he caught them easily.

"Excuse me, miss," Jaden said politely, "But I'm going to have to take you to the Chancellor Shepard."

"No way!" she laughed. "I gotta get back to base."

"We're not giving you a choice," Eria sneered. "You could be the lead that we've needed."

"Well, that sucks to be you," Amy sneered back, "'cause I'm outta here!" She suddenly dropped through the ground.

"Come back!" shouted Tyson.

"As if she will," Eria muttered. "A trap door, huh? Didn't know this was here."

"Great, we lost her," Jaden groaned. "Someone showed me the semantics of the school, and the trap door leads to a maze. Unless we know where she's going, she's gone. Well, won't Mr. Mutou and Mr. Kaiba be so proud of us."

Yugi sneezed.

"What's up?" Kaiba asked.

"Nothing. I just had a bad feeling. This is the place?"

"I would believe so," Kaiba replied. The two of them were staring up a skyscraper. "Well, let's get started." Kaiba brutally slammed the door open. The receptionist glanced up, in a shock.

"You… you're Seto Kaiba!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Kaiba growled. "Me and my friend want to see Sojiro Hibiki."

"Umm, do you have an appointment?" Kaiba sighed.

"No, I don't. But I'm sure he's expecting me," Kaiba said, leaning over the counter. "Now, tell me which floor he's on. Now."

"Err… floor eight. Take the elevator on the left," she trembled. Kaiba stalked away while Yugi thanked the poor girl.

"Brutal as always," Yugi sighed as they entered the elevator.

"Naturally," Kaiba replied. "I didn't become one of the richest people in the world by being nice to everyone."

"Still, that poor girl must've been scared out of her wits!"

"Hey, at least we're in," Kaiba said unrelentingly. The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open.

"Did you happen to ask which room he's in?" Yugi asked.

"I forgot," Kaiba grumbled. "But I'll be it's this one." He pointed at the door with a wall to itself. "It's likely the biggest one, so I'm sure the guy's in there."

"Hmm. I don't suppose you want to break the door open with your brutality?" Yugi asked sarcastically.

"Nope. Diplomacy is necessary for business too." Kaiba knocked on the door quietly. When no one answered, he growled and kicked it open.

" 'Diplomacy is necessary for business too,' ", Yugi imitated. "If this was diplomacy, I'm the King of England."

"Huh. The door wasn't even locked," Kaiba murmured, ignoring him. He stalked in. "Hello?"

"Mr. Kaiba! What a pleasure to meet you at last!" From the left walked in a middle aged man of average height. "I'm Sojiro Hibiki. What can I do for you?"

"Just wanted a talk," Kaiba said as he continued to stand. "You've been amassing a lot of Kaiba Corp shares."

"Yes, I believe that it'll do well in the stock market," Hibiki chuckled. "Even though it's a little down at the moment."

"You!-" Kaiba growled.

"What we were wondering, Hibiki-san, was if you had any interest in Duel Academy?" Yugi asked, covering for Kaiba's momentary lapse in calm.

"Oh ho! You've heard!" Hibiki said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, I do have a son there, so I've been planning on contributing to the school myself!"

Yugi looked at Kaiba. "So, how much _are _you planning on giving?"

"In monetary values? A considerable amount! But, I am running for vice chancellor!" Hibiki puffed up with pride. "I'm not a bad duelist myself, and I would love to be able to help the school in any way."

"Thank you for your time," Yugi said, bowing. "And good luck!"

"Thank you very much, Mutou-san." Hibiki bowed.

"Well, the trail ended there," Yugi sighed. "And there aren't any other clues."

Kaiba grunted. "Guess we'll just have to wait for more clues. Eh?" Kaiba patted his pockets and took out a ringing cell phone. "Talk." He paused. "What? What happened?" He listened for a little while, then abruptly shut the phone and strode off for his limo.

"What happened?" Yugi asked as he entered through the door of the limo.

"Tyson encountered on of these freaks again," Kaiba muttered. "No clues. But the person was definitely after the God Cards. Shepard said that Tyson wanted it to be clear that he was fine and I could continue my business."

"So? What now?"

"We keep going, of course. The only thing we can do now is try to prevent an incident like this from happening again."

New Cards:

Sacred Belief

Magic Card

_Pick a number of cards up from your deck. Pay 100 Life Points for each one. If there is a Ritual Monster card in the cards you have chosen, add the cards to your hand. If there is not, discard all of the cards._

Soul Change

Trap Card

_Exchange Graveyards with your opponent._

Sacred Burst

Magic Card

_Choose one Ritual Monster on your side of the field. That monster can attack all of your opponent's monsters. Destroy the selected monster at the end of the Battle Phase_.

Gilford the Destroyer

Fusion Monster

Gilford the Lightning Moisture Creature

_This monster cannot be destroyed in battle if there is no Battle Damage. Tribute two monsters on your side of the field to either destroy all Monster cards on you opponent's side of the field or destroy all Magic/Trap cards on your opponent's field._


	9. A Truly Defying Moment

Before I start, please disregard any contradictions with previous chapters: In fact, I'm thinking of deleting the ones that I feel are rather… well, contradicting.

Also disregard contradictions with the anime on one count of a certain card. You'll see it. I guarantee. 

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX OR THE YU-GI-OH! CARD GAME**

_Aah, the clouds_, Tyson thought as he lay on his back in his own secluded part of the island. _Hey, that one looks like a Kuriboh! And that one looks like onigiri. I forgot my lunch._ His stomach grumbled a bit. _So nice and peaceful here today. It always is, really._

"Tyyyssson!" shouted Eria, storming through the bushes. "I've been looking all over for you!

_So much for peaceful,_ Tyson thought ruefully. "Yes, Eria?" Tyson sat up and turned to look at her. "What's up?"

"I was curious as to where you would go for lunch!" Eria replies, frowning. "You rushed out of class faster than a Mad Sword Beast that found some prey!"

"I always come here," Tyson smiled. "It's really quiet here, and I get to think."

"Anyways, I noticed you didn't buy lunch, so here." Eria tossed a rice ball at Tyson and sat down with one of her own.

"Thank you," Tyson said politely. Eria just grunted and dug into her bento. Neither of them spoke for a while. 

"It really is peaceful here," Eria commented while the wind blew her brown hair back.

"It's nice it's close to the ocean," Tyson offered. "It helps me relax."

"Speaking of not relaxing, we have a Duel Monsters history test coming up," Eria groaned. "What a pain."

"Hmm. Better than what's been going around these days," Tyson grumbled.

"It's a lot more exciting than a paper test," Eria countered, glaring at him.

"Hmmm." Once again, it was quiet. "I just noticed you have red streaks in your hair."

"Yeah, I guess that came from Dad," Eria giggled. "He says he's glad I look like Mom, or else my hair would be a mess."

"Really," Tyson said wistfully. 

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but where did you get your deck idea from?" 

"Oh that," Tyson laughed. "This was the first card given to me ever." He held up a Sonic Bird.

"How do you know it's that one?" Eria asked. Tyson shrugged.

"And this was given to me as a present," he continued, holding up Relinquished.

"By who?" 

"Maximillion Pegasus, of course!" he grinned. "This is the one he used against your father!"

"What! He gave that away? It must be worth hundreds of dollars!" Eria exclaimed.

"Well, he said he didn't need it anymore, and that I could use it for better purposes." 

"I still don't believe he'd give it away."

"That's what I get for being friends with the creator of Duel Monsters!" Tyson shrugged. "The Sacred set of cards was given to me by Pegasus too."

"You mean those cards you used against Amy?" Eria asked, recalling what had happened.

"Exactly. So far, I have the only copies, since no one uses a deck based on Ritual Monsters except me. But they'll be released soon. To be added to the scrap heap, for most," Tyson muttered, feeling offended at the very thought. "Pegasus said he said he could see that I would do great things." He paused. 

"Saw? You mean with the Millennium Eye?" Eria gulped.

"No! He doesn't have it anymore. Still… Anyways, where did your deck come from?"

"Duh! I'm using my dad's deck! But I had to improve it. Do you believe he kept a Celtic Warrior in there?" Eria shook her head, sighing. "I made it more Spellcaster and Dark Magician oriented. I even managed to get three!"

"So… which one was your father's original Dark Magician?" Tyson asked. Eria paused. 

"I don't know. But they're all the same, right?" Tyson didn't reply and instead lay down on the grass.

"Oy Eria! Is that you?" Two Obelisk Blue girls picked their way through the bushes, complaining all the way. "We've been looking for you, girl! Who's this?"

"This is Tyson," Eria sighed. "And… Hey, where're you going?" Tyson had stood up.

"Well, you know what they say," Tyson smiled softly. "Two's a company, three's a crowd, and four's a mob. See ya." Tyson walked along the edge of the island and walked back toward the school, leaving Eria to be made fun of by her friends.

* * *

Tyson sighed. _Great. Now my private place's been found by random Obelisk Blues. That's great._ He walked into the card shop and began browsing through the cards on display. _Oooh, that's a nice one, but it's _really_ expensive. _He noticed some commotion going on in the back.

"Cyber Dragon, attack directly!" Syrus pointed at a levitating round object with a duel disk attached as the dragon roared and blasted it.

"CONGRATULATIONS," emitted the machine. "YOU HAVE WON THE SECOND PLACE PRIZE." 

"Sweet!" Syrus shouted, pumping his fist. "One month's supply of cake from the bakery!"

"What's going on?" Tyson asked, tapping a fellow Slifer on the shoulder.

"It's a Duel Computer," replied the Slifer. "If you win, you get a prize. It started out easy, but it got harder and harder. It generates a holographic deck for each person, so no one knows what to expect next. It apparently also uses psychological warfare, in addition to having every card in existence in its database. It took a while for someone to win, but Syrus here won."

"He's not Obelisk Blue for nothing," Tyson grinned.

"No, a lot of Obelisks lost," disagreed the Slifer. "But now it's the first place prize. It's gonna be even harder!"

"Hey, what's up?" Jaden asked, walking by. Tyson repeated everything that was told to him. An old spark lit up in Jaden's eyes.

"Really. A month's worth of cake is second? Then I'm gonna win the first! Hopefully it's a year's supply: I could eat a month's supply in a day!"

"Jaden, it's really challenging!" Syrus said. "I barely won!"

"Oh, you got the cake?" Jaden asked. "You'll share, right?"

"Umm, Jaden, you have to pay first to get in," Tyson said. "Plus, there's that huge line." He pointed to a line that sprawled out the door and into the main hall way.

"Oh. That sucks."

* * *

"No one's won yet?" Jaden asked when he was up. "Wow! This computer must be really good."

"LAST GAME OF THE DAY. ADJUSTING STRATEGY. STUDENT JADEN YUKI IDENTIFIED."

"Game on!"

(Jaden: 8000 LP. Computer: 8000 LP)

"FIRST PLACE PRIZE IS THE CARDS IN THE BACK COMPARTMENT OF THIS UNIT."

"What? Cards? No cake?"

"I WILL BEGIN. ACTIVATE POLYMERIZATION ON THREE BLUE EYES."

"What? No way!" Tyson shouted. True enough, though, three Blue Eyes White Dragons fused together to form Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (ATK: 4500. DEF: 3800).

"Oh wow," Jaden laughed. "Never thought I'd be facing you, Mister Ultimate Dragon!"

"I think he's cracked," Tyson whispered to Syrus. 

"No, this is the old him," Syrus corrected. "The one who enjoyed playing the card game, and laughed no matter what. It's been a while since I've seen him like this."

"Is that it?" Jaden asked.

"TURN END." 

"Guess that's a yes," Jaden said as he drew. _Ah! Neos, my man, good to see you._ "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in Attack Mode!" The squate hero erupted with a burst of bubbles. (800/1200)

"Now because Bubbleman's all on his lonesome, I get to draw two cards," Jaden continued, drawing. "And now I activate Bubble Shuffle! See…"

"YOU DO NOT NEED TO EXPLAIN. MY DATABASE HAS DATA ON ALL CARDS IN EXISTENCE."

"Well, then I'll explain to those who don't know," Jaden grumbled. "See, now I shift my Bubbleman into defense mode, and your dragon does too." Bubbleman knelt and the Blue Eyes covered itself with its wings. "Now I Tribute Bubbleman to bring out a Elemental Hero from my hand! So see you Bubbleman, and hello Elemental Hero Neos!" The futuristic Elemental Hero appeared in a triumphant manner. (2500/2000)

"IRRELEVANT. NEOS CANNOT PIERCE MY DEFENSE." 

"Uh huh. I'll activate a grand total of three cards! One is called Neos Force, which gives Neos a nice boost of 800, the second is Rush Recklessly, and the other is Neo Space!" The whole area surrounding the computer and Jaden shifted into the colorful background of Neo Space. "So Neos gets a 2000 attack boost!" Neos's attack rose to 4500, and he gave Jaden a thumbs up.

"Wow! He has enough attack to match Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack!" Tyson whooped.

"What's going on?" Eria asked as she walked in. Tyson sighed, and filled her in.

"Neos! Smash that dragon!" Neos jumped and gave him an upper cut to one of the heads.

"CLEVER."

"Umm, thanks? Anyways, due to Neos Force, you lose Life Points equal to your Dragon's attack! Neos: Hadoken! Errr… Neo Force!" Neos lifted his hand and gave the computer a giant blast.

(Jaden: 8000 LP. Computer: 3500.)

"I DRAW." A card came out of the deck slot, and it grabbed a card and put into onto the disk part of itself. "SET A MONSTER CARD. END TURN."

"That's it?" Jaden asked, drawing. _Hmmm. Neos has 3800 attack now. So I can easily crush it now! _"Let's go! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" With a flash of light, Sparkman materialized. (1600/1400)

"Now attack that set down with Shining Surge Flash!" Sparkman raised his arms and created a ball of thunder, and struck down the set down. A jar with trees growing out of it emerged, then shattered.

"What was that?" Jaden asked, confused.

"FIBER JAR. WE BOTH MUST SHUFFLE THE CARDS FROM OUR GRAVEYARD, HAND, AND DECK TOGETHER, THEN DRAW 5 CARDS." The computer had already done so.

"Rrrrr…" Jaden shuffled and drew. _And I already summoned, so I can't do anything!_ "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"RESISTANCE IS FUTILE." The computer drew.

"Dude, he totally stole that from the Borg," muttered a Ra Yellow.

"I PLAY THREE MAGIC CARDS CALLED THE DRAGON RETRIEVAL." Three cards showing dragons being captured in chains appeared on the computer's side of the field. "NOW I CAN HALVE MY LIFE POINTS TO PUT A DRAGON CARD IN MY HAND."

"Oh no, not again," Tyson groaned.

"I HALVE MY LIFE POINTS THREE TIMES TO BRING 3 BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS TO MY HAND." The computer's Life Points dropped to 435, and it added the three cards to its hand.

"This thing has no regard to how many Life Points it has," Eria said.

"NUMBER OF LIFE POINTS IS INSIGNIFICANT. AS LONG AS IT DOES NOT DROP TO ZERO, IT IS FINE. PLAY POLYMERIZATION TO FORM BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON." Once again, the giant dragon appeared with a screech.

"Hopefully, Jaden has something good on his side of the field," Syrus worried. "Or else he'll be in for a world of pain!"

"DRAGON: ATTACK DIRECTLY. BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION." 

"Not good," Jaden gasped as the three heads lowered down to his level. They opened, and all three gave him a giant energy blast. Strangely enough, Jaden didn't seem to feel it, and didn't move from the spot.

(Jaden: 3500. Computer: 435)

"Hmm, I've seen to have felt worse," Jaden commented. "I activate Heroic Integrity! I pay 500 Life Points first, then I get to draw a card for every thousand damage you gave me, and that'd be 4!" Jaden drew quickly.

"I think I'm starting to see his strategy this time around," Syrus said thoughtfully.

"'This time around'?" Eria asked. "You mean he changes his deck a lot?"

"Mmhmm. But he always keeps most of it the same. This time around, he's trying to draw his heroes quickly, and then pump them up."

"Interesting," Tyson said.

"My turn again!" He looked down at his cards. "And what better way to start it off with the way this duel started! I summon Bubbleman again! And I draw two cards." Bubbleman appeared again, and Jaden drew twice.

"RIDICULOUS. YOU CANNOT HAVE A CARD TO DEFEAT THIS DRAGON."

"I know, I know. I activate my Spell Card called Heroic Determination!" A card depicting Sparkman facing off with Fusioh Richie appeared next to Jaden's set down. "Now any E-Hero can't be destroyed in battle, but I lose Life Points if they are in defense mode."

"PREPOSTEROUS. YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME LIKE THAT. GIVE UP. IT WILL BE EASIER."

"That's what everyone says. Now I play Fusion Gate! I can fuse as many monsters as I like without Polymerization. So here's the first one! Burstinerix, Avian, fuse! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" The E-Hero with the green dragon for an arm triumphantly landed in front of Jaden. (2100/1200)

"But that's not all! Flame Wingman, Sparkman, fuse to form Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" Flame Wingman combined with Sparkman to gain bright armor surrounding himself. (2500/2100)

"Now he gains 300 attack for each E-Hero in my graveyard!" Jaden continued. Flare Wingman's attack rose to 3400.

"Does he have Megamorph?" Tyson asked Syrus. "It'd be ideal here!"

Syrus shook his head. "It's too rare. He said he wants one, but he can't find it."

_Hmm. That'd be a good Christmas present then,_ Tyson thought.

"Not done!" Jaden sang out. "I fuse Clayman in my hand with Bubbleman on the field to form E-Hero Mudballman! In Defense Mode!" Clayman and Bubbleman mixed together and formed the giant behemoth. (1900/3000)

"LUDICROUS, TO THINK THAT YOU CAN BEAT ME WITH THESE WEAKLINGS."

"Well, Shining Flame Wingman's attack rises to 4000 now," Jaden said as it did. "I'm going to have to end my turn.

"FINALLY." The computer drew and immediately declared, "I SET A CARD FACE DOWN, AND BLUE EYES, ATTACK SHINING FLARE WINGMAN."

"I don't think it'll do much good!" Jaden cried out. "I activate Spirit Barrier!" When the dragon attack neared the hero, the energy suddenly shunted of to all sides. "Since I have Heroic Determination, I don't lose Life Points, and none of my heroes get destroyed."

"Jaden, you creep! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Eria screamed out.

"Sorry! My draw!" Jaden drew. "Hmm… My sole move will be to set a card and end my turn. _Once I get Necroshade, I can form Necroid Shaman, and get rid of the dragon. Then I can win! I can totally do this!_

"MY TURN." The computer drew a card. "WELL, MR. JADEN, SINCE YOU'RE SO CONFIDENT, WHY DON'T I DO THIS."

"The computer's suddenly changed the way it talks," Tyson noticed. "That's not good, right?"

"I PLAY MONSTER REBIRTH. NOW I PAY HALF OF MY LIFE POINTS TO BRING BACK AS MANY MONSTERS AS I CAN." Once again, the three Blue Eyes roared onto the arena. (3000/2500 x3)

"No sweat! They can't touch Jaden anyways," Syrus said optimistically. 

"THEN I SACRIFICE ALL THREE BLUE EYES TO SUMMON THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA." There was a pause amongst the crowd.

"You're… joking right?" Jaden tried to chuckle. "Everyone knows the God Cards are gone now."

"HOWEVER, HOLOGRAPHICALLY, I HAVE IT IN MY DATABASE. SO…" The three dragons vanished, and in its place was a round orb. 

"This isn't the real deal, then," Eria sighed in relief. "No soul taking or anything."

"Still… if I remember correctly from Duel History 101, Ra takes on the attack of the sacrificed monsters, which would mean 9000," Tyson recalled. "And don't you need to chant something?"

"THIS IS A HOLOGRAM, WATER SACK. WHAT PART OF HOLOGRAM DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?" The ball unfolded to reveal the dragon in all its glory! (9000/9000)

"I hate to use a cliché, but the attack is off the charts!" Eria shouted.

"I can't lose Life Points due to Spirit Barrier though," Jaden said, a little calmer.

"NOT YET. ONCE I GET MYSTICAL SPACE TYPHOON, YOU'LL BE FINISHED."

"Then it's my turn!" _C'mon, guys, lend me a hand!_ He drew. _Ummm, how's this gonna help?_ "I activate Fusion Gate again, this time to fuse Wildheart and Bladedge to form E-Hero Wildedge!" Once again, the two heroes jumped into a vortex, and produced Wildedge. (2600/2300)

"So now Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman gets a boost! Enough to beat your dragon!" Shining Flare Wingman grew even brighter as his attack grew to 4600. "Smash that dragon! Shining Burst!" The hero flew up to the dragons head, and gave it a full dose of light, immediately eradicating it.

(Jaden: 3000. Computer: 216)

"Now his effect activates!" Jaden shouted. 

"AND NOW I PLAY DIVINE WRATH. I DISCARD ONCE," it said as it did so, "TO NEGATE YOUR WINGMAN'S EFFECT AND DESTROY HIM."

"What?" Jaden gasped as his hero was struck down by lightning. "Damn. I'll put the rest of my monsters in Defense Mode." Wildedge knelt down.

"MY TURN." The computer drew and made a sound that sounded like a sigh. "END TURN."

"All right…" Jaden drew. _I can't remember what the God Cards do! I should've paid attention in Duel History. But this should work!_ "Here we go! I activate the Spell Card Hammer Shot, which destroys the strongest monster on the field! Say goodbye to Ra!"

"IRRELEVENT. THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA CANNOT BE AFFECTED BY SPELL, TRAP, OR MONSTER EFFECTS." A giant hammer appeared above Ra, but the dragon simply gazed up and incinerated it.

"Oooh, that's not good," Jaden gasped. "Set a card, and end turn…" A card appeared next to Heroic Determination.

The computer drew again, and growled. "THIS IS RIDICULOUS. IT HAS BEEN DRAWN ON ENOUGH. ACTIVATE MYSTICAL SPACE TYPHOON ON SPIRIT BARRIER." The card shattered.

"Now he can receive damage from Ra!" screamed Eria. 

"Activate Emergency Provisions on Heroic Determination!" Jaden gasped. "Now I can't lose Life Points when you attack a defense mode monster!" Heroic Determination turned into pure energy and it flew into Jaden.

"IRRELEVENT. RA, ATTACK HIS MUDBALLMAN." The dragon reared its head, charged up energy, and gave the hero a devastating fire blast. Jaden held his arms in front of him to defend himself from the heat waves.

(Jaden: 4000. Computer: 216)

"NOW YOU CANNOT DEFEND, AND YOU WILL BE DEFEATED."

"Not if I can help it," Jaden shrugged. He drew. _The card that I added… but it doesn't affect Ra! What to do… Well, I better try anyways._

_Jaden,_ said E-Hero Neos from his hand. _Summon me first, then play the card._

_If you say so,_ Jaden thought to him. "I sacrifice E-Hero Wildedge and E-Hero Mudmallman to summon my good friend Elemental Hero Neos!" Once again, the hero took the field. (2500/2000)

"IRRELEVENT."

"Stop saying that! I activate my Heroic Movement card! As long as I have a E-Hero on my side of the field, I can take control of one of your monsters! So I choose the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"IRRELEVENT. IT WILL NOT WORK." 

Neos walked up to the dragon. Both of them stared at each other. Neos suddenly bowed down, and the Winged Dragon of Ra inclined its head, and turned to face the computer.

"Impossible!" Tyson shouted.

"Thank goodness!" Syrus cheered.

"UNABLE TO COMPUTER. UNABLE TO COMPUTE."

Jaden suddenly felt an immense pressure coming from the dragon. _What the… there shouldn't be any weirdo stuff happening, since the cards is a hologram... how can there be pressure coming from it?_ The dragon glanced back with a snort.

_Jaden…_ Neos turned back and muttered something quietly. Jaden frowned.

"You're the man, Neos. I activate Fusion Gate on Neos, and the Winged Dragon of Ra to Fusion Summon… well, I don't know." The dragon roared and flew up with Neos following it. Neos leapt onto its shoulder and began to dissolve, forming a white armor all over the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"Meet the Benevolent Sun Dragon: Ra!" Jaden shouted out. (4500/4500)

"UNABLE TO COMPUTE:"

"Ra, end this with Giga Flame Wave!" Ra didn't do anything, but the heat in the room suddenly jumped, dropping the computer's Life Points to zero quickly.

(Jaden: 4000. Computer: 0)

The dragon and the card faded away as Jaden staggered over to the computer. "Boy, these cards better be ridiculously rare!" he tried to chuckle. 

"CONGRATULATIONS. YOU HAVE WON THE FIRST PLACE PRIZE." The compartment in the back opened. Jaden fished into it and took out three cards and gasped.

"Obelisk the Tormentor?" Tyson said in utter disbelief.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon?" Eria whispered.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra," Jaden muttered. As soon as he finished, the cards suddenly burst and turned to bits of light, flying in every direction.

* * *

New cards:

Dragon Retrieval

Spell Card

Halve your life points. Take any Dragon type monster from your deck and put it into your hand. If summoned, its attack is decreased by 500.

Heroic Integrity

Trap Card

This card can only be activated in the Damage Step of your opponent's Battle Phase. Pay 500 Life Points. Draw a card for each 1000 damage you receive.

Heroic Determination

Continuous Spell Card

Any monster with Elemental Hero in its name cannot be destroyed in battle. If an E-Hero is attacked in Defense Mode, take the difference between the attack of the attacking monster and the defense of the E-Hero and subtract it from your Life Points.

Monster Rebirth

Spell Card

Halve your Life Points. Bring back from the Graveyard as many monsters as you can.

Heroic Movement

Continuous Spell Card

This card cannot be activated unless there is a monster with Elemental Hero in its name on the field. Take control of one of your opponent's Monsters

Benevolent Sun Dragon: Ra

Monster

Not telling yet!


	10. Yugi vs Eria! Decision Time!

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX OR THE YU-GI-OH! CARD GAME. **If I did, I'd screw the rules.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_ Eria started. _Wait, why am I writing Dear Diary? I don't talk to diaries. Anyways, things have been getting strange here. I…_ She frowned. _How do I put this into words?_ _Screw it, there was a reason I stopped writing in this thing a long time ago._ She stood up and left her dorm, only to find Tyson and Jaden arguing at the main entrance.

"I'm telling you, Dungeon Dice is a lost cause!" Tyson shouted.

"And I'm telling you that if Industrial Illusions changed it a bit, it could be as popular as Duel Monsters!" Jaden replied loudly.

"As likely as pigs flying!"

"Give me a jet pack and a pig, and I'll show you a flying pig!"

"Guys, what are you doing?" Eria asked, intervening. "I thought you two would be worrying about the weird stuff happening around here!"

Jaden and Tyson looked at each other. "Nope," Jaden replied.

"A little," Tyson admitted. "Why?"

"Well, I thought you two would be, just based on your personalities," Eria said.

"Not me," Jaden answered. "I'm more of a go-with-the-flow kind of guy."

"I'm worrying, but I'm not thinking about it," Tyson said. "What about you?"

"Honestly, I can't wait until something happens again!" Eria said cheerfully. "This is a lot exciting then classes." Tyson looked at Jaden and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm off to class," he said as he began to walk to the school.

"What? There aren't any classes going on right now," Eria said, confused.

"I'm taking academic classes too, in case I can't go pro," Tyson replied.

"I didn't know Duel Academy had school-school classes," Jaden admitted.

"I'm taking physics, math, Japanese, English, and politics right now," Tyson said.

"You're wasting your time," Eria said dismissively. "You're definitely good enough to be a pro." Tyson shrugged and walked on, waving good bye.

"Well, he does have the right," Jaden said. "See you later." He walked off.

"H-hey! Don't leave me all alone!"

"Sorry, but I have to make some calls." He frowned. "Although the signal here is _really_ bad." Eria brightened.

"I think I know a spot. Follow me!" She ran off with Jaden chasing after her.

"So… where is this place?" he puffed as he kept running.

"Tyson has this special place, and everything is seems to be clearer there. Even PDAs run faster and have better signals," Eria shouted back.

"Special place? You mean where he disappears off to every day?"

"Exactly. Here it is." She was standing in front of a literal wall of bushes. "Follow me!" She plunged through.

Jaden, however, had received a shock. Standing next to the entrance was Sonic Bird and Dark Master Zorc. "H-hey guys!" Jaden gulped. Zorc took a look at him and glanced away. Sonic Bird bowed, and gestured with a wing to say that he was welcome.

"If you say so," Jaden replied, brushing through the bushes, and he immediately got a breathtaking view of the ocean. "Wow! No wonder he comes here."

"Uh huh," Eria said happily. "Try to see if the signal's any good." Jaden pulled out his cell phone and glanced at it.

"Perfect! Thanks, Eria. And now, if you could… umm, let me have some privacy, please?"

"Of course," Eria lied, curious as to who he could possibly be calling. She pushed through the bushes, but stayed close enough to hear, unaware that Sonic Bird and Zorc were glaring at her and making shooing motions.

Jaden dialed for a while. "Hello? Hey, Axel. How you doing?" He listened a little. "Sergeant now? Nice. Oh, you busy right now? Alright, I'll call later." He pressed a button and smiled. "Good to hear he's doing well. He dialed again.

"Jim! How're you and Shirley doing?" He grinned. "Wildlife conservation? Nice. Oh, you're busy too? Alright, talk to you later." He pressed a button again. "Why are they all busy?" Once again, he dialed.

"Jesse! What's up, man? How's Ruby doing?" He listened. "Winged Kuriboh is doing great! Why don't you tell him, Kuriboh?" He held up the phone to Kuriboh and it chirped happily. "Yeah, you tell him! Aw man, you're busy too?! What're you doing?" He listened. "Oops, in the middle of a duel? My bad! I'll talk later. See ya!" Jaden sighed. "Last person."

"Hello?" answered the voice.

"Lex? You there?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden!" Alexis answered happily. "I haven't talked to you for a while!"

"So, how're you doing?" Jaden replied cheerfully.

"Not so great," Alexis sighed. "Have you seen me on the pro circuits?"

"I've watched every one," Jaden said.

"Well," Alexis sighed, a little embarrassed, "Then you know that I'm not doing so well."

"Just keep at it!" Jaden said, a little obliviously.

"It's not that simple," Alexis vented. "It's not as if I can suddenly come up with a brilliant strategy for every opponent!"

"I'm sorry," Jaden apologized. "That was a little insensitive of me."

"No, it's my fault. I'm just a little frustrated. Okay, maybe REALLY frustrated," Alexis sighed. "My manager is always badgering me. I'm thinking of quitting and becoming a teacher or something."

"That'd be good," Jaden encouraged. "You're good at teaching stuff, so it's a great job for you. And maybe I'll see you at Duel Academy! Or not, seeing I'm leaving next year."

She smiled, or at least sounded like she was. "So, why'd you call?"

"Just wanted to catch up. It's been a while, you know."

"Hmm. How're the others?"

"Good. Blair's in Ra Yellow now, and Hassleberry's still bossing around the new people," he chuckled. "Syrus is in Obelisk Blue, as you remember, and he's gotten really good with the Cyber Dragons. And you'll never guess! Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba's kids are here too!"

"What? Really? Kaiba's married?"

"Yeah, that was my reaction at first too!" Jaden laughed. "But he's adopted. They're pretty good!"

"Sounds interesting. Uh oh, it's my manager. See you later,"

"Alright." Jaden hesitated. "And… I…"

"Yes, yes, go on…" Alexis said in a hurried tone.

"I…"

"Seriously, blurt it out before my manager kills me."

"I love you, alright?" But Alexis had already hung up. Jaden facepalmed himself. "Man, I'm never going to be able to tell her at this rate," he mumbled softly. "Okay, Eria, you can come here now." He peered out, to find her running off somewhere. "Huh. Wonder what's gotten into her."

Tyson was just leaving his class room when he found Eria sitting in the hallway. "Hey. What're you doing with last year's yearbook?"

"Looking for some people," Eria said. "Jaden just called some people, and I want to know who they are. Especially this "Lex" person."

"You've been eavesdropping again, haven't you," Tyson sighed. "Well, here, I'll help. Where'd you get that yearbook?"

"Archive room," she mumbled as she continued flipping. Tyson got one too.

"Who're we looking for?" he asked.

"Found him! Axel Brody. Used a Fire Burn deck. Hmm, Blaze Accelerator, Volcanic Doomfire, etc etc. He looks scary. Next up is a Jim."

"Well, that cuts it down to about… hmm, several hundred people?" Tyson replied sarcastically.

"Jaden also mentioned a person named Shirley. Ah ha! He's under the exchange student list. So was Axel." She flipped the page quickly. "Hmm. Australian, tall, Fossil deck… and carried a crocodile with him all the time?! That's nuts."

"And I'm guessing you know Jesse Anderson, right?"

"Course! He has the Crystal Beast deck! They're the only ones in the world!" Eria grinned. "Made with the treasure of some sunken ship. I wonder what they're worth?"

"Probably priceless," Tyson snorted. "Alright, let's look for this Lex person." It was just then that Jaden walked into the hallway.

"Hey Eria! Why'd you run off?" He glanced down. "Looking through the year book? I can tell you where the person is if you tell me."

"Ummm…" Eria stuttered.

"Do you know a Lex?" Tyson asked, fully knowing that Eria would get in trouble if Jaden realized.

"Hmm…" Jaden thought out loud, completely missing the obvious hint. "I don't think so. Now that I think of it, I'm pretty sure there was a Lex in my freshman year. He was a senior at that time, so he wouldn't be in here. I'll go check." Jaden walked off humming.

"Hmm. He's clueless," Tyson sighed.

"You were trying to get me in trouble on purpose, weren't you," Eria accused.

"Maaaaybe."

"I found him," Jaden said as he walked out of the archive room. "See? He was fairly good if I remember correctly." Jaden showed them the picture of a brown haired teen with large glasses. "Picked on, though."

"Can you show us some of your friends who graduated last year?" Eria asked.

"Sure thing." Jaden took the book. "See? Here's Chazz." Indeed, it was the arrogant Slifer/Obelisk that Jaden knew. "A little arrogant, but don't tell him I said that!" he chuckled. "Oh, here's one of my friends who didn't really graduate, but left to be a card designer." Jaden flipped to Chumley's page.

"Really? Wow, looks like he designed some nice ones," Tyson said, peering at the book.

"Yeah, he gave me some too!" Jaden laughed. "Maybe I'll show you guys some day. Ah, here's the last of my friends: Alexis." At this, Eria perked up and looked down at the page.

_Well, he really can pick'em,_ she thought. _Queen of Obelisk Blue and good duelist to boot!_

"She looks like a nice person," Tyson commented.

"She is! Really!" Jaden grinned. "I haven't seen them in a while. Speaking of which, some of my friends should be visiting."

"Sounds good. More people to duel!" Eria cheered.

"Mmm…" Tyson's eyes started to wander.

"ATTENTION: JADEN YUKI, ERIA MUTOU, AND TYSON MISAKI, REPORT TO THE CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE," the loudspeaker blared.

"Wonder what's up," Jaden wondered as he stood up. "Well, let's go."

* * *

"Hello, Jaden, Eria, Tyson," the chancellor said as they entered. "How are you doing?"

"Great!" Jaden grinned.

"Mmmmnnm," Tyson sort of mumbled.

"Pretty good," Eria said. "So, what's up?"

"Couldn't you be a little more formal?" Yugi asked as he stepped in.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Well, after I heard what happened with Jaden, I had to come back, whether or not Kaiba wanted me to." Yugi looked long and hard at Jaden. "You've been touched by the Gods."

"Umm, thanks?" Jaden offered.

"That's not necessarily good," Yugi said somberly. He turned back to Eria. "I've talked with your mother." Eria whitened.

"And?"

"We've decided that things will get too dangerous, and you're going home with me."

"What? No way!" Eria shouted. "Nothing bad has happened yet! No one's gotten hurt!"

"Well, I'm not waiting until something does," Yugi replied angrily. "You're coming, whether you like it or not."

"That's unfair! How come Tyson can stay?"

"Don't drag me into it," Tyson muttered.

"It's none of my business whether he stays or not. Kaiba can decide, and I guess he wants him to stay."

"Jeez, that's ridiculous!" Eria stormed out of the room with tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Are you serious?" Jaden asked. "Surely if I'm good enough, then she's good enough, right?"

"You have something she lacks," Yugi said. "But I'm not going to say. I guess I can give her one chance: if she can defeat me in a duel." Jaden stared and began to laugh.

"Hahahaha! Haha…ha… you're joking right? You're the King of Games! Who can possibly defeat you?"

"Hmmm… but I would feel better if she was better than me."

"Umm… if my father would let me stay, that would mean that he has faith in me, right?" Yugi nodded. "Then…" Tyson hesitated. "Then you don't… have confidence in Eria?" Yugi nodded slowly.

"You've dueled her, right? She's ridiculously reckless, and has no care for strategic moves. She tries to bust through everything, and a person can't do that all the time."

"That's kinda like saying that Jaden can't duel because he barely passes his tests," Tyson said adamantly. "Give her a chance! She's good."

"It's not really our business," Jaden said, scratching his head. "I remember this one time when one of my friends was almost forced to leave Duel Academy because his father thought he wasn't doing anything. I guess Eria has to leave because she might not be able to do anything."

"I'm giving her one chance," Yugi said. "I would go tell her, but she's too angry at me right now. Could you two tell her for me?" The pair nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Jaden?" said the Chancellor. Jaden turned. "Your friends are welcome to come if they can." Jaden grinned and ran off with Tyson.

* * *

Eria stormed into the Obelisk Blue arena, furiously shuffling her deck. "Says I'm not good enough, eh? I'll show him!" She jumped on top of the stage.

"Good morning," Yugi said graciously. Eria bluntly grunted.

"Foul mood as usual," Yugi chuckled. "Well, your friends are here to cheer you on. Put on a better face, will you?"

"C'mon Eria! If anyone can do it, it's you!" Tyson shouted from the back.

"Knock him out of the box!" Blair screamed out.

"Unfortunately, I don't see how she _can_ win," Syrus said as he slouched. "He _is_ the King of Games."

"Still, she's going to put up a real fight for this one," Jaden said. "It's going to be a great duel!"

"Game on!" Eria shouted as she drew her cards.

"Umm… actually…" Yugi interrupted. "I'd like my Dark Magician back."

"Huh? Wait, I need it! It's part of my deck!"

"Either way, I'd like _him_ back," Yugi replied, emphasizing the word "him". "If you must, you can have this one." Yugi offered another Dark Magician.

"What's the difference?" she asked.

"It makes a world of difference to me," Yugi said quietly. Eria shook her head, and exchanged Dark Magicians. "Good to have you back."

"Ready now?" Eria asked impatiently.

"Yes. It's game time," Yugi murmured softly as he picked up five cards.

(Eria: 8000 LP. Yugi: 8000 LP)

"You may go first, Eria," Yugi said.

"Alright then," she said as she drew. "Mmm, not too great. I'll set a monster card and one face down, and end my turn." A set down monster appeared in front, and a Magic/Trap card appeared behind it.

"My move, then," Yugi said as he drew. "I'm going to play an old friend: Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in Attack Mode!" An elf fell from the sky, and as he stood, he grinned. (1400/1200).

"Are you still using those monsters?" Eria scoffed.

"Of course. This is a lot like the deck that my grandfather, your great-grandfather, gave me. Of course, that one is buried with him right now."

"Well, I didn't know that," Tyson said.

"I didn't even keep the Dark Magician," Yugi continued. "This one I got myself from a booster pack on my first try. I've made a bond with these cards, and a much stronger one than the one I had with Grandpa's deck."

"Dad, you know I don't believe in that stuff, so why are you repeating it?" Eria sighed.

"Because it could be one of the things that will allow you to stay," Yugi glared. "My Heart of the Cards, or faith if you prefer, will allow me to draw the cards I need. Like this Nobleman of Crossout!" A sword suddenly pierced Eria's set down card, which was an Old Vindictive Magician. "I see. Now you have to remove from play all your monsters with that name."

Eria grumbled and removed two more magicians from her deck. "What about you?"

"I don't have one. Never liked her."

"Fine then! Is that all?"

"Not yet." He glanced down at his cards and slightly cocked his head. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian! Attack her directly!" The elf grinned and dashed up to her, slicing her from head to foot.

(Eria: 6600. Yugi: 8000)

"Owowowowow…" Eria drew her card shakily. "Stupid rumble packs." She glanced at the elf who stared back defiantly. "I know his effect, but there's an even better way to get rid of him. I summon Blast Magician in attack mode." In a burst of flame, the red magician appeared (1400/1700).

"Then I'll play my Magical Dimension! Now, I sacrifice my magician to summon… the Dark Magician!" Blast Magician entered the coffin, and it closed on itself. After a while, it burst open with dark magic, and Eria's favorite monster emerged. (2500/2100).

"Now, which Dark Magician would that be?" Yugi asked.

"Does it matter? I activate the second part of Magical Dimension! I get to choose one monster, and it's destroyed! So say goodbye to Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Dark Magician pointed his scepter at the elf and shot a beam of magic at him, piercing him.

"Yes! Now Dark Magician! Direct Attack!" The mage charged up energy in his scepter and unleashed waves of black magic at Yugi, who didn't flinch.

(Eria: 6600. Yugi: 5500)

"I'll end by setting a card," Eria smirked. "How'd you like _that?_"

"Not bad," Yugi said, "but not too great either. Draw." He drew. "There's your Dark Magician. Now meet mine. I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian." The elf rose up again, still grinning that annoying smile.

"Man, now I know why he's called Obnoxious…"

"Hey now, he has feelings too," Yugi protested. "Now I'll play Magical Reverse. I can only play it if I have a Spellcaster in my hand. See him?" Yugi reversed a, surprise surprise, Dark Magician.

"Now what?"

"I pay 100 Life Points for each star Dark Magician has, and can swap my Celtic Guardian with my Dark Magician." The elf quickly vanished, and in a flurry of motion, another Dark Magician appeared on the field. He glared at his double (2500/2100).

"Now for the second part: I can pay 500 Life Points to return _your_ Dark Magician to your hand. Then you can summon any monster other than Dark Magician from your hand."

"Mmmph…" Eria placed a Chaos Command Magician on her disk and it appeared on the field (2400/1900).

"I see," Yugi observed as his Life Points dropped.

(Eria: 6600. Yugi: 4300)

"In all honesty, you haven't gotten better," Yugi commented. "I'm going to summon one of my newer partners. Silent Magician Lv. 4, you're up." He placed the card on his disk, and a short magician in white appeared. Her hat slipped, and she hurried to pick it up, blushing as she did so. Yugi's Dark Magician patted her on the head kindly. (1000/1000).

"Aww, she's so cute," Jaden commented. Winged Kuriboh nodded in agreement.

"I'll set one card." One face down card appeared behind Dark Magician. And now…" Yugi paused. "Dark Magician! Attack her Chaos Command Magician!"

"Activate Quick-play Spell Card! It's called Soul Gift. This is how it works. I discard a monster from my hand, and my magician gains attack equal to the monster that was discarded! So Dark Magician, I'll be seeing you." She tossed her Dark Magician, and Chaos Command Magician's attack soared to 4900.

"Unfortunately, I have to give you the choice of replaying the attack," she sighed. "That's the cost of not losing Life Points, I guess."

"Hmm. Dark Magician, I'm sure you don't feel like attacking Chaos Command right now." Dark Magician rolled his eyes while Silent Magician had nearly fainted from the sudden attack boost. "Don't worry," Yugi assured her. "Turn end."

"So, Dad, why'd you pick her as your next trademark?" Eria asked.

"She… or her older sister, I guess, got my attention when I was going through booster packs I get from mail," Yugi answered. "She practically stung me. So that's why I decided to use them."

"Daaad, cards don't sting," Eria replied.

"Yes they do," Yugi replied, smiling slightly. "You're just saying that because you haven't found the right one."

"Whatever. My draw!" When she drew, Silent Magician stood up a little straighter and seemed a little surer of herself. (1500/1000)

"Forgot to mention: when you draw, she gets a Magic Token, so she gains 500 attack."

"Fine fine." Chaos Command Magician's attack returned to 2400. "I sacrifice my magician to summon Dark Magician Girl!" The magician vanished, and Dark Magician's apprentice took the stage. (2000/1700)

"Yay Dark Magician Girl!" Syrus screamed from the back. She turned around and winked, while Yugi's Dark Magician held his forehead with his hand.

"Since I have a Dark Magician in my Graveyard, she gains 300 attack." Her attack rose to 2300.

"Dark Magician Girl! Attack Silent Magician Lv 4 with Dark Magic Attack!"

"Trap card activate! Allied Defense!" As Dark Magician Girl's attack neared Silent Magician, Dark Magician jumped in front and deflected the attack.

"It's a little complicated. This card can only be on the field if I have two or more monsters on the field. When you attack a monster, I can choose to block the attack with my monster. Neither monster is destroyed, but if my Monster's attack is higher, you lose Life Points equal to the difference. The reverse is true too: If my monster is weaker, then I lose Life Points equal to the difference." The dark magic curved and struck Eria in the back.

(Eria: 6300. Yugi: 4300)

"I'll set a card, and end my turn," she grumbled. _So, he has to have more than one monster on the field for the card to activate, hmm? Then I'll just destroy some! Where's my Lightning Vortex?_

"My turn. Draw!" He glanced down. "I play Chaos Summon!" A card depicting two forces crashing into each other, one dark and one light, appeared in front of him. "If I have one dark and one light monster on my side of the field, I can add one Dark and one Light monster to my hand." He drew two cards without even bothering to look.

"How'd you know those were the ones you wanted?" Eria asked.

"You know," Yugi waved. "_my_ way."

"Oh," Eria said distastefully. "Wait, let me see them! Prove that they're Dark and Light!"

"I don't cheat," Yugi said, injured. "Fine, look." He walked up, covered the effect text, and showed her two monsters, one Dark, one Light. He walked back to where he was.

"Now I'll play my Azrael, Chaos Philosopher!" He placed the card on his Duel Disk, and a magician, half white, half black, appeared on the field (1800/1800)

"Although the text says he's a dark Spellcaster, in my hand, deck, and on the field and in the Graveyard, he counts as both a Dark and Light monster," Yugi said. "Once per turn, for each Dark and Light monster pair on my side of the field, I can draw a card." He drew.

"Now I'll play Return for Charity." A Continuous Spell Card appeared on the field showing a man in a white robe giving money to a poor woman. "It's continuous. Once per turn, I can return monsters from my Graveyard to my deck to gain 100 Life Points. The limit is six per turn, but I don't have any. I can activate the second effect without activating the first effect. I can draw as many cards as I want, as long as I don't exceed 6 cards in my hand. I then pay 200 Life Points for each." He thought. "Think I'll draw two." He drew twice, and his Life Points dropped.

(Eria: 6300. Yugi: 3900)

"Dark Magician! Attack her Dark Magician Girl! Dark Magic Attack!"

"No!" Syrus shouted.

"Calm down, Sy! I activate my Negate Attack!" The attack was forced to go in every which way around the apprentice.

"Hmm. Very nice, but next turn will be different. I set a card and end my turn," Yugi said as a face down card appeared besides Return for Charity.

"Alright, my turn!" She drew one card. _If I attack with Dark Magician Girl, Dad'll just defend with Dark Magician. I need a monster stronger than him!_

"Once again, my Silent Magician gets a magic counter," Yugi reminded as Silent Magician's attack rose to 2000.

"Yeah, yeah. I activate Pot of Greed! I'm sure I don't need to explain it." She drew twice. "Here I come! I activate the Sage's Stone! Now I'll special summon a Dark Magician from my Deck!" Another Dark Magician appeared next to Dark Magician Girl (2500/2100).

"Next is Dedication through Light and Darkness! Now I sacrifice my Dark Magician to Special Summon my Dark Magician of Chaos!" Dark Magician was replaced with the darker magician (2800/2600).

"Now I get a spell card!" Eria said happily as she got her Magical Dimension back. "I'll also play Monster Reborn to get back Dark Magician." For the third time, a Dark Magician appeared on Eria's side of the field (2500/2100).

"Finally, the card that'll win it all for me! Lightning Vortex! So I'll discard my Magical Dimension to nuke your field!" Thunder clouds gathered ominously.

"Not too bad, but I activate My Body As A Shield!" The lightning suddenly struck out at Yugi, sending electricity sparking through his body.

"What the?" Eria looked confused.

"This card isn't too well known," Yugi gasped. "I can negate a card that destroys one or more monsters by paying 1500 Life Points."

(Eria: 6300. Yugi: 2400)

"Well, she's getting there," Jaden said.

_Yugi-san!_ Silent Magician silently called out in a voice that only he could hear. _Are you alright?_

"I'm fine," Yugi replied as he stood up. "Careful. We're not through yet."

"Who're you talking to?" Eria wondered. "Anyways… I'm entering my Battle Phase. Dark Magician of Chaos, attack Dark Magician!"

"Azrael, counter!" The magician jumped in front of the magical blast and met it head on. He strained, and managed to deflect most of it. Eria frowned.

"Fine then! I end my turn."

(Eria: 6300. Yugi: 1400)

"Why didn't she attack with her other monsters?" Blair asked.

"If she attacked Dark Magician with Dark Magician, Yugi may let it go and both would be destroyed," Tyson replied. "I doubt she wants that. Attacking any other monster would end in a counter by Dark Magician, meaning she would either gain nothing or lose Life Points."

"My turn," Yugi said. "Draw! I summon Belle, Divine Alchemist!" Next to Azrael appeared a woman with clothing similar to Azrael's except with the position of the white and black reversed. They smiled at each other (1800/1800).

"Belle has a similar effect to Azrael's, regarding attributes," Yugi said casually. "Now I'll activate Azrael's effect to draw two cards, since I have two pairs of Light and Dark monsters." He drew twice.

"So? None of them can beat my Dark Magician of Chaos," Eria replied nervously.

"This deck revolves around unity," Yugi said. "What I'm trying to teach you is the power of bonds! Jaden already knows this. With your allies, you can create all kinds of miracles. I activate United We Stand, and I equip it to Silent Magician Lv. 4! For each monster on my side of the field, she gains 800 attack." Silent Magician turned to Yugi's other monsters, and they gave her a smile and a brief charge of energy. (5200/1000)

"What?" Eria shouted in disbelief.

"You were too reckless," Yugi reprimanded. "By using every card in your hand, there's no way you can defend from this! Silent Magician! Attack Dark Magician of Chaos with United Magic Attack!" Silent Magician bowed her head and sent oscillating white beams at the opposing magician, who exploded.

"Next, I activate a Quick Play Magic Card from my hand called Strength in Unity! For this turn, as long as I have more than 3 monsters on the field, any of your monsters that battle with mine are destroyed automatically, skipping the Damage Step! However, I cannot attack directly. Dark Magician, Azrael, attack with Instant Death!" The two spellcasters rushed forward and cudgeled Eria's monsters.

"Turn end," Yugi said quietly.

(Eria: 3900. Yugi: 1400).

_Wasn't that a little too harsh? _Silent Magician asked sadly.

_Mmmhmm. You didn't need to do that, _Dark Magician agreed.

_If it's necessary for her to grow up, I'll do it,_ Yugi thought. _She'll need to be ready for the next threat._ "I set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn…" Eria shakily put her hand on her top card. Silent Magician's attack rose to 5700. _This had better be a miracle draw…_ She drew. _Speak of the devil._ "I play Miracle Draw!" A card depicting a hand grasping multiple cards appeared. "For each monster on your field, I pay 100 Life Points and draw one card." She drew four times.

(Eria: 3500. Yugi: 1400).

"Alright! Time to wipe the floor! I play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician Girl!" She played the card, and the spellcaster appeared again.

"Since I have two Dark Magicians and one Dark Magician of Chaos in my Graveyard, she gains 900 attack points!" (2900/1700)

"She's back!" Syrus cheered up as she waved.

_She was always too flirty for her own good,_ Dark Magician grumbled. _Instead of focusing on her studies…_

_Hey, hey, she can't help it,_ Azrael replied. _Although it does get kind of redundant when she does it to a person who's taken._

_Damn straight,_ Belle growled. Silent Magician giggled silently.

"Now I'll sacrifice her," Eria said, to Syrus's dismay, "to Special Summon her older form!"

"You found it at last, huh?" Yugi asked, crossing his arms.

"Yep! Dark Magician Girl has finally become a full fledged magician! Say hello to Dark Sorceress Mana!" Another Dark Magician Girl appeared, but this time she appeared to be more mature. None of her beauty had left her, but she looked more serious and more battle hardened. She had a uniform similar to Dark Magician's (2500/2500)

"Yessiree, she's more than a match for the real Dark Magician!" Eria grinned. "Plus she gains 500 attack for each Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Dark Magician of Chaos in our Graveyards." Mana's attack rose to 4500!

_I approve of the new Mana,_ Dark Magician smiled.

_She better stay away from Azrael!_ Belle muttered while Azrael stood there, embarrassed.

"I activate her second effect! Once per round, I can destroy one Trap or Spell card on the field! So say goodbye to Allied Defense!" The card shattered.

"Now Mana! Attack Azrael with Dark Burning Attack!" Mana smiled sadly and raised her scepter.

"Again with the brute force," Yugi sighed. "Trap card activate! Allied Sacrifice. I sorry," he said quietly to Azrael, who smiled back. "As long as I have more than three monsters on my side of the field, I can sacrifice one to destroy one of yours!"

"Not so fast! Mana's third effect activates! When a card effect is supposed to destroy her, I can keep her on the field by halving her attack points!" Azrael leapt up into the air and unleashed blow after blow to Mana, who resisted. Azrael faded away, and Mana's attack dropped to 2250.

"I'll set a card, and end my turn," Eria said. _Hah! My set down is Mirror Force. Even if he destroys it, I can use Mana's effect to call it back! It's a win-win situation._

"My turn. Draw!" Yugi drew his card. _Eria, you should know that I of all people would know Mana's effects._ "Do you want to know why her name's Mana, Eria?"

"Not really." Mana frowned slightly.

"I'll tell you later, whether you like it or not. That's one of the perks of being a parent. I'll activate Return for Charity's first effect! I'll return Azrael to my deck and gain 100 Life Points!" He took a card a shuffled it into his deck.

(Eria: 3500. Yugi: 1500)

"Next, I'll activate Belle's effect! If I have her on the field, I can summon Azrael from my deck or hand!"

"What? I thought I'd be rid of him…" Eria groaned.

"No way! Do you think that Belle would let Azrael get away from her after just marrying him? Azrael return!" The sorcerer emerged with Belle glomping him.

"Now comes one of my newest cards: Balance: Darkness!" A card with a scale tipping to the left where there was a ball of dark energy emerged. "Now I can give you damage equal to 400 times the number of Dark Monsters!"

Azrael, Belle, and Dark Magician nodded to each other, joined their staves together, and sent dark energy into the air, all which zeroed in onto Eria, who winced from the damage.

(Eria: 2300. Yugi: 1500)

"Best of all is that I can get it back in my End Phase as long as I have three or more Dark Monsters," Yugi smiled. "Silent Magician! Attack Mana and end this duel!"

"Trap activate! Mirror Force!" Eria laughed triumphantly. "Sorry Dad, but your way of dueling isn't much better than my blunt style either!"

"Quick Play Magic Card activate," Yugi replied. "Balance: Light!" A card with a scale tipping to the right where there was a ball of light energy emerged next to where Balance: Darkness had been. "As long as I have three Light Monsters, I can negate any Spell, Trap, or Monster effect. I get to negate one card for each Light Monster I sacrifice. So, Belle, I'll be seeing you." She waved as she disappeared, and Mirror Force shattered.

"It's over," Yugi said sadly. "Silent Magician! End this, please." The child magician drew up her staff and blasted Mana to smithereens, while Eria hung her head.

(Eria: 0. Yugi: 1500)

"Nice try," Yugi offered to Eria in the staff lounge, where students wouldn't be able to pry. "You did remarkable well."

"Do I really have to leave?" Eria whispered. She no longer really had the strength to resist.

"It was our agreement," Yugi replied.

"But… she's really good! She brought you down to 1500 Life Points! That's worth something, right?" Tyson asked, desperate.

"The difference between one Life Point and zero are a huge difference in the situations that may happen here," Yugi said, bringing his eyes to meet Tyson's. "Jaden of all people should know."

"So… tell me… what am I lacking?" Eria asked in the same quiet voice.

"It's not just you. Oh no, it's in many students in this school, but seemingly in all the good pros these days. Aster Phoenix, Zann Truesdale, Jesse Anderson… all the top people that I can think of." Eria took a glance at Yugi. "It's faith. Faith in your cards. Faith in your friends. Faith in your cause. You leave your draws to luck: I leave mine to my deck."

"I sorta know what you mean," Jaden added. "When Syrus tried to use Zann's deck the first time, it didn't work. Once he got to know what his deck wanted, he could draw what he needed."

"Exactly. Eria, you lack this. Tyson, you have this. Jaden, you are beyond faith: your cards trust you beyond what I've seen before."

"Thanks, I think…"

"You can see Duel Spirits, correct? You can even make them appear for real." He turned to Eria and Tyson.

"You need to get to close to Jaden's level of trust. I'm not saying that you have to be able to see Duel Spirits. Heck, I have to concentrate to see one," Yugi laughed. "But you must trust your cards. Believe, and you shall receive. If you are close enough to your cards, that is," Yugi added thoughtfully.

"But surely I can learn as I go?" Eria asked. Yugi frowned.

"No. I'm not willing to put you at risk like that. I'm not sure Kaiba would, either." He got up. "Be ready to leave by 7:00 AM, Eria. No excuses." He left, leaving the three to be left in a room that seemed barren of joy.

Once again, Tyson was in his private area. It was a great place to be when stressed: nature's music could calm anyone.

_Is he alright? _Sonic Bird asked Zorc.

_Bah. He'll be fine. I picked him as my servant for a reason._

_You're awfully insensitive. Uh-oh, someone's coming!_ The two vanished as Eria stepped through the wall of bushes.

"Hey, Tyson." Tyson turned to look at the girl, who was no longer in her Obelisk uniform.

"Yo," he said, trying to smile, but failing utterly. _Man, what am I suppose to say? _

Eria tried to smile too, but instead ended up with a quivering lip. She angrily palmed her face, and when she uncovered it she was in control again. "Well, looks like I'm leaving before we really got to know each other too well…"

"It would've been nice for a Kaiba to get along with a Mutou," Tyson attempted to joke. Eria smiled slightly.

"It's not as if you won't be able to come back," Tyson said. "You can come back after the crisis is over."

"I really want to stay and help though…" She shook her head. "No. You're right. It's probably for the best. I'll… see you in the morning, right?"

"Course! We're not going to let you go by yourself! We'll all be there." She nodded and left.

The next morning, Tyranno, Blair, Jaden, Tyson, and Syrus were all gathered at the dock with Eria.

"Nice to have met you all, guys," she said, addressing them all.

"This is goodbye for now!" Blair replied.

"We'll be sure to end whatever's going on around here as quickly as possible, soldier!" Tyranno saluted.

"I still didn't get to duel you!" Jaden shouted, "so be sure to come back soon!"

"That all depends on how fast you can deal with the threat," Eria grinned.

"…see ya…" Tyson murmured, unable to say anything else. He held out a hand, only to have Eria hug him tightly.

"I'll be back," she whispered, "so don't look so glum!" She let him go, and turned to the boat.

"Ah… Eria-chan?" She turned to see the Chancellor standing behind the crowd. "You're father's already left…"

"What? But I'm on time!" She checked her watch. It was 7:00 sharp.

"He left around 6. He told me to give this letter to you…" He handed it over, and Eria opened it.

_Eria:_

_I lied. Actually, your mother wanted you to stay here, and I couldn't change her mind. You know how she gets. _Eria chuckled a bit, then continued.

_I mainly came here to test your strength, and hopefully open your eyes to the world of Duel Monsters. It isn't just a card game. Each card is a portal to another world, where spirits live lives similar to ours. Ask Jaden: he's experienced this before, from what I've heard from Pegasus. _

_But I digress: You won't like hearing this, but while you can work well with your deck as it is, I think you should make a new one. One that strikes you as appealing. Just because I use Dark Magician doesn't mean you have to, much like how I don't use the exact deck that the Pharaoh used. Let's face it: the Magnet Warriors are hard to use!_

_I wish you the best of luck. Oh, and tell Tyson that his father's doing fine, but he's busted down several doors, and that he needs anger management classes._

_Your father._

"So? What's up?" Jaden asked, peeking over her shoulder. Eria suddenly hugged him.

"I get to stay!" she shouted.

* * *

**NEW CARDS: **How I love to make up cards!

Magical Reverse

Spell Card

You can only activate this card if you have a Spellcaster in your hand. Switch one of your monsters on the field with a Spellcaster in your hand. Pay 100 Life Points for each star of the Spellcaster. You can also pay 500 Life Points to return one of your opponent's monsters to his/her hand. He/she chooses a monster that can be Normal Summoned or Tribute Summoned, and plays it. It cannot be the card that was returned to his/her hand. If he/she does not have another monster, then he/she may not play another card by this card's effect.

Soul Gift

Quick-play Spell Card

Discard one of your cards in your hand, then select a monster. For this turn only, that monster gains attack equal to the attack of the discarded monster. Your opponent gets a replay (a chance to change attack targets, or not attack at all)

Allied Defense

Trap Card

This card can only be on the field if there are at least two monsters on the field. Whenever your opponent declares an attack, you can change the attack target. Neither monster is destroyed as a result of battle. Damage calculations still apply.

Chaos Summon

Spell Card

This card can only be activated if there is at least one DARK and one LIGHT monster on your side of the field. From your deck, add one DARK and one LIGHT monster to your hand.

Azrael, Chaos Philosopher

Monster

Dark

Spellcaster

1800/1800

Effect: This card can also be treated as a LIGHT monster when in your deck, in your hand, on the field, and end the graveyard. Once per turn, you can draw a card for each pair of DARK and LIGHT monsters on your field.

Return for Charity

Continuous Spell Card

You may either activate one effect or both in one turn:

1.)Once per turn, you can return monsters from your Graveyard to your deck to gain 100 Life Points for each monster. The limit is six per turn.

2.) You can draw as many cards as you want, as long as your hand does not exceed 6 cards. Pay 200 Life Points for each.

Belle, Divine Alchemist

Monster

Light

Spellcaster

1800/1800

Effect: This card can also be treated as a DARK monster when in your deck, in your hand, on the field, and end the graveyard. Once per turn, you can Special Summon one Azrael, Chaos Philosopher from your deck or hand.

Miracle Draw

Spell Card

For each monster on your opponent's side of the field, draw a card. Pay 100 Life Points for each card you draw.

Dark Sorceress Mana

Monster

Dark

Spellcaster

2500/2500

Effect: For each Dark Magician, Dark Magician of Chaos, and Dark Magician Girl in your graveyard, this monster gains 500 attack. Once per turn, you can destroy one Trap or Spell card on the field. Once per game, you can halve this monster's attack to negate one card effect that would destroy it. By paying 500 Life Points and sacrificing this monster, you can activate one Spell or Trap card from your Graveyard. This effect may be used at any time.

Balance: Darkness

Spell Card

Give your opponent direct damage equal to the number of DARK monsters on your side of the field times 400. If you have at least three DARK monsters on your side of the field during your End Phase, you can add this card to your hand from the Graveyard.

Balance: Light

Quick-Play Spell Card

You can only activate this card if you have three or more LIGHT monsters on your side of the field. This card gets one LIGHT counter for each LIGHT monster you have on the field at the time of activation. By destroying one LIGHT counter and sacrificing one LIGHT monster on your field, you can negate any Spell, Trap, or Monster card effect.

Whew… I made up pretty much a completely new deck for Yugi! I'm really best at plot development and card making… and still not good at writing duels! And I couldn't get what I wanted to get across! Practice makes perfect, I guess. Real deal starts next chapter. Just had to show Yugi dueling with a new deck that didn't revolve around Kuribohs…

The threat emerges!


	11. Godly Return

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or Yu-gi-oh! GX.

I've taken some liberties with the God cards in this fic since I can't seem to find one single answer that matches with others. So I've decided just sort of make them up. You'll see.

* * *

No one saw Eria in the following weeks. She'd appear for class, leave before everyone else, vanish into her room, appear once in a while in the card store, glare critically at the cards on display, then disappear.

"She has an awful lot of energy," Jaden commented as Eria seemed to magically teleport to the card store.

"She makes me tired just watching her," Blair sighed. "What kind of deck is she making?"

"Who knows?" Jaden and Blair looked at Tyson.

"Why are you looking at me? How would I know?"

"You're the guy who helps her the most!" Blair said. "C'mon, what kind of cards is she after?"

"I'm not telling. I like the use of my legs." Tyson shook his head.

"Ha ha, very funny," Eria said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "You busy tonight?"

"Nope. Same place?"

"Alright, see you then." She ran off with a sudden burst of speed, knocking students aside as she ran.

"Pleeease?" Blair asked.

"Oh no, don't give me the puppy eye treatment," Tyson said, warding her off. "Jaden, I've been changing my deck around a bit. You want to duel for a while?"

"Sure!" Jaden said, eyes gleaming in anticipation. The two took out their Duel Discs and activated them.

"Boys!" Blair sighed, but continued to watch.

"Duel!"

(Jaden: 8000. Tyson: 8000)

"Go ahead," Jaden said. "I want to see what kind of changes you made!"

"Alrighty then…" Tyson drew. "I summon my good friend Sonic Bird first." The now-familiar bird bursted out from the sky (1400/1000).

"Now I get a Ritual Magic card," Tyson continued as he took a card from his deck.

"Finally, I'll set two cards, and end my turn."

"Alright, my turn!" Jaden drew and placed a card on his disc. "Sparkman, come on out!" The lightning hero stepped out of the card (1600/1400).

"Stop! Activate Torrential Tribute! This destroys all monsters on the field! Sorry Sonic Bird."

"Ooooh, ouch," Jaden groaned.

"That's not all! I chain with Macro Cosmos!" Jaden stood shocked when he heard the name of the card. Sure enough, it was the same one Professor Banner had used against him.

"Umm, where did you get that again?" Jaden asked.

"Found a set of them flying through the breeze," Tyson replied, puzzled at Jaden's reaction. "Why? Something wrong?"

"No, nothing," Jaden muttered.

"Anyways, any card normally sent to the graveyard is sent out of play!" Tyson pocketed Torriential Tribute and Sonic Bird as Jaden pocketed Sparkman.

"Second part! I special summon Helios, the Primordial Sun!" The odd monster with a ball as a head appeared on the field (??/??).

"Its attack and defense is 100 with each monster removed from play," Tyson said cheerfully as its stats became (200/200). "Not much, I admit, but a shield none the less."

"Hold it! I'm ending this duel," Jaden declared as he shut down his disc. "Where in the world did you get those cards?"

"Ummm… promise you won't tell anyone?" Tyson asked. Jaden nodded warily. "I've been… snooping around Duel Academy… and I went to the abandoned dorm. The cards were just lying there, and it got me started on a new idea!"

"Waitwaitwait… what cards? Specifically which ones?"

"Ummm… Macro Cosmos, Helios, the Primordial, Duo Megistus, Tris Megistus, Grand Convergence, Golden Homunculus… That's it, I think."

_Yup, Prof Banner's cards alright. _"Eh well… maybe you shouldn't use them?" Jaden suggested.

Tyson looked him back square in the eye. "Why? Is it one of your… instincts?"

"Well… more like prejudices," Jaden admitted. "I don't feel anything bad coming from them or anything. It's just I had to fight those cards before."

"Oh." Tyson paused. "Well, if there's nothing wrong, I don't see why not."

"Course. You have the final say," Jaden replied. The two stood there for a while. "Soooo… what's Eria's deck looking like right now?"

"Aww, not you too!"

* * *

_The balance of this deck is out of wack,_ Eria thought to herself as she furiously took out and added cards. _Now I've left out a key strategy. Geez!_ She sighed as Tyson was knocking on her door.

"Yo!" Tyson said as Eria opened the door. "Could we cut it shorter today? I had a bunch of Obelisk Blues chasing me for staying here too long."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever," Eria replied impatiently. "Look at this deck really quickly. I'll get you something to drink. Cola again?"

"Mmhmm," Tyson murmured as he began to focus, only to be interrupted by furious knocking. He absentmindedly opened the door to have Blair rush and with an apologetic Jaden.

"Get off!" Tyson shouted as he tried pushing her off. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"Just wanted to see the deck.! Plus I live here. Now that I think about it, what're _you_ doing here? This is the girl's dormitory!"

"If you're going to go there, what's Jaden doing here then?"

"I got him a visitor's pass, of course," Blair sniffed. "I doubt you got one."

"Get off him already," Eria said in an annoyed voice. "It's right here. Here's your soda. How's the deck?"

"Give me a sec." Tyson popped open the can, and in several long gulps, he downed the can. "To be blunt, it relies too much on one card. What's worse is it's a NOMI, meaning once it's dead, it's dead for good. Unless you can get around that, I don't see how you could possibly do well."

"That's the problem!" Eria protested as she sat on her bed. "I can't find the ideal deck."

"Just… I don't know, use your old deck for now," Jaden said as he sat down next to Tyson.

Once again, there was a knock. Tyson opened the door, only to see a blue cloaked person running down the hallway.

"Wonder what that was about," Blair said.

"Maybe he wants us to follow him?" Eria suggested.

"Oh, Eria, that's the stuff of manga," Jaden sighed.

"You would know: you read the most!" Eria replied. "Hey Tyson, come back here!"

Tyson, of course, was following the mysterious person. He came to a halt when he saw the person skid to a stop outside of the dormitory.

"Yes?" Tyson asked, annoyed. "I'm busy right now, so…"

"Duel me."

"What?"

"Duel me, Favored one."

"Dude, are you drunk?" Tyson suspiciously asked.

"No, I'm not. I've only received instructions from my God!" The person threw back the cloak to reveal a blue Duel Disc. Tyson snorted.

"Of course it's an Obelisk Blue. Listen, mister, I can duel you later-"

"I am Isaac," Isaac continued, completely ignoring Tyson. "You are the Honored one of Obelisk the Tormentor. Duel me, so that I may feel your power!"

"You're loco," Tyson muttered, turning away. "I'm outta here." He tried to walk back, but a sudden blue wall barred his way. "The hell?"

"I am not giving you a choice," Isaac sneered. "Now duel, and maybe I'll consider letting you go." He chuckled. "One of us will, for sure."

Tyson didn't like the sound of that. "A Shadow Game? Don't you need a source of power for that?"

"Baka. I have been given power by Obelisk the Tormentor himself! I can do numerous things now, thanks to him. Now duel!" He turned on his disc.

"Fine! Maybe after you, I'll understand what the hell is going on here!" He put in his disc, and turned it one.

"Duel!"

(Tyson: 8000. Issac: 8000)

"You may have the first move," Isaac said.

"Thanks." Tyson drew and turned pale. _Oh… no. I didn' finish switching back to my normal deck! This is half of one deck, half of another! I'm screwed._

"Something wrong?" Isaac sounded amused.

"Nothing!" Tyson lied. "Err… I'll set two cards, and set a monster." He gestured, and two face down cards and a monster appeared. "Your move."

"Gladly." Isaac drew. "My move will simply consist of setting one monster card." The field adjusted appropriately. "Your move."

_That's odd, but I'll take my chances._ "My draw!" He glared at his hand as if it were its fault. "I summon Sonic Bird!" The bird appeared next to his monster (1400/1000).

"Now I take one Ritual Magic card from my deck, and add it to my hand." He showed Isaac and Black Illusions Ritual.

"Also, I'll flip summon my face down Senju of the Thousand Hands!" The card flipped and revealed Senju who stood ready to attack (1400/1000).

"And now to get Relinquished!" Tyson took out Relinquished and showed it to Isaac, and then added it to his hand.

"Attack Sonic Bird!" Tyson commanded, directing the bird at the face down monster. Sonic Bird disappeared, and reappeared behind the card as it exploded, revealing Masked Dragon.

"Very well done, but now I can summon a monster with less than 1500 attack. Of course, another Masked Dragon qualifies," Isaac said monotonously, summoning a Masked Dragon in Defense Mode (1400/1100).

_That's weird. If he were smart, he would put it into Attack Mode so I wouldn't attack. A trap?_ "Senju, you too! Thousand Strikes!" Senju attacked the dragon with all of his fists, and it exploded.

"Once again, Masked Dragon in Defense Mode." Another Masked Dragon appeared, this time facing forward.

"I'll end my turn," Tyson grumbled. _Let's see what you've got!_

"Very well." Isaac drew again. "I set a monster, and end my turn."

"You're joking." Tyson drew. "I summon my Breaker the Magical Warrior!" The red cloaked magician strode confidently onto the field. His staff grew brighter. (1600/1000 - 1900/1000).

"When he's on the field, he gets a magic token, which gives him a 300 attack boost," Tyson said cheerfully.

"That's a rare card you got there. Money from your daddy?" Isaac asked casually.

"As if. This one's a regular rare one: they were giving them away at a card store. Now, where was I? Senju, attack Masked Dragon again!" Once again, Masked Dragon was destroyed.

"And now you have no more Masked Dragons!" Tyson grinned triumphantly.

"True, but now I Special Summon Troop Dragon in Defense Mode." The troop of dragons flew in, chattering loudly, until Breaker glared at them. (700/800).

"You're joking. Sonic Bird, destroy his set down monster." _Although I have a feeling I know what it is._ What was destroyed was Apprentice Magician.

"Aww, c'mon!"

"Too bad. Now because of Apprentice Magician's effect, I can take a two star monster from my deck, and set it. So I choose Apprentice Magician." He set the card.

"Rrrgh… Breaker, destroy the Troop Dragon." Breaker smashed his sword on the dragons, and they vanished.

"Because of Troop Dragon's effect, I can take another one and Special Summon it in Defense Mode." Isaac took another Troop Dragon and put it in Defense Mode.

"I'll end my turn," Tyson sighed.

By this time, Eria and Jaden had realized that the large noises outside meant that there was something wrong (Blair was asleep), so, naturally, they rushed outside.

"Man, Tyson gets all the duels!" Eria muttered.

"Your deck isn't done," Jaden pointed out.

"Oh right."

"Ah, the Favored Ones of the other Gods are here now too," Isaac commented.

"What?" Eria asked.

"Never mind! He's a little…" Tyson did the universal sign for person-that's-a-little-out-of-his-mind.

"Now time for my favorite card." Isaac drew. "Wondering what all of those monsters gone mean?"

"Kinda," Tyson admitted.

"It was all for this! I activate DD Tribute!" Isaac triumphantly slotted in his Spell Card. Instantly, the area within the border seemed not to follow the laws of reality, with grass turning red and the very air seeming to bend.

"What's going on?" Tyson shouted.

"First, I pay half my Life Points," he winced as they dropped to 4000. "But now, I can tribute from my Graveyard at double the cost. For example, if I wanted to Tribute Summon a 6-Star, I can remove 2 cards from my graveyard to Tribute Summon it."

"That's why you wanted so many cards in your Graveyard!" Tyson shouted.

"Precisely. So now, I'll sacrifice Troop Dragon, Apprentice Magician, and remove two Troop Dragons to Tribute Summon my benefactor, lord, God, Obelisk the Tormentor!" Tyson backed up as far as he could (space was limited). Slowly but surely, two arms and a head appeared above Isaac and roared. (4000/4000)

"How? Weren't the God Cards sent to another realm or something?" Tyson questioned, sweating slightly.

"Heh. Correct. This isn't the real Obelisk the Tormentor card, but a spirit of it. Obelisk himself sent it to me. As such, its abilities are different than the full potential. Spell Cards, Trap Cards, and Monster Card effects do affect him, but not those that will destroy him. But he also has a little something the real one has."

"The Fist of Fate?" Eria asked skeptically. "You need to sacrifices and…" She paled. "Oh no."

"Judging by the expression on your face, I dare say you've realized my strategy! Correct also! I can use DD Tribute for his effect also!" Isaac gloated. "So now I activate DD Tribute! I remove the Masked Dragons and the last Troop Dragon to activate Obelisk's effect! Fist of Fate!" Obelisk roared, lifted his fist, and as it began to glow, thrusted it forward directly at Tyson. Sonic Bird, Senju, and Breaker were instantly destroyed and Tyson's Life Points took a nosedive.

(Tyson: 4000. Isaac: 4000)

"Pity I couldn't attack," Isaac sighed. "Now I'll set two cards and end my turn.

"My draw!" Tyson drew shakily. _Never thought I'd be fighting Obelisk. But… the way my deck is right now could easily destroy his strategy. But it doesn't look like I'll be getting the cards right now._ "Activate Black Illusions Ritual! I sacrifice Silva, Warlord of Dark World, to summon Relinquished!" Eria shivered as the conglomeration of random beings oozed out. (0/0)

"Bravo," Isaac smirked.

"I activate Relinquished's effect! Now I can take one monster on your side of the field, and use it as an Equip Card for Relinquished!" Tendrils of energy burst forth and homed onto Obelisk.

"As if! I knew you had Relinquished, so I'll activate this card! Divine Wrath! By tossing one card, I can negate a Monster Effect and destroy that Monster! The card I'm discarding is Apprentice Magician, from my hand!" Isaac put the card into his Graveyard, and a bolt of lightning obliterated Relinquished.

"Tch." He sighed and glanced at his last card in his hand. "Well, I'll have to end my turn."

"Very well." Isaac drew and chuckled. "I don't suppose one of those cards is Magic Cylinder?"

"Maybe," Tyson replied. _Actually, yes._

"Then I'm not taking the risk. Besides, all I need to do is discard a monster. Then I'll win! I end my turn." He laughed. The worst part was that it wasn't a laugh of a maniac: it sounded like a perfectly normal laugh, one that a person would hear in their everyday lives. "Isn't this fun, Favored One?"

"Shut up. I draw!" Tyson drew half heartedly, but then cheered up. _That's more like it!_ "Activate Soul Release!"

"What?" Isaac gasped.

"That's right! I get to remove up to 5 monsters from either Graveyard! So say goodbye to your Apprentice Magicians!" Isaac growled and took the three cards out of his Graveyard and pocketed them.

"Also, I'll remove Sonic Bird and Senju from mine," Tyson continued as he took the cards out. "Sorry guys."

"Odd that a Ritual deck player would have Remove from Play cards," Isaac managed to say between his teeth.

"Yeah, I've been experimenting," Tyson shrugged. Obelisk growled, but it was impossible whether it was approval or disapproval.

"That was lucky he still has those cards," Jaden said.

"Maybe it wasn't luck," Eria ventured. "Maybe it was-"

"Hush, he's starting again," Jaden shushed.

"Now, I play a rather unique card that I found, once again, in a bargain bin," Tyson grinned. "I play DD Fortune!" He inserted the card into his disc, and a card depicting a scene similar to Card of Sanctity appeared. "It has numerous effects, but the only one that applies here is this: Since you have more cards in your hand and removed from play then I do, I can draw cards until I have the same as you do." He drew three times.

"I can see why it was in a bargain bin," Isaac commented coldly.

"Oh shut up," Tyson said absentmindedly. "Activate Instant DD Portal! I can bring one removed from play monster back onto the field for one turn at no cost. So hello Sonic Bird!" A bluish spiraling portal appeared on the ground, and the bird flew out. (1400/1000).

"Second part of my brilliant low cost plan! Activate DD Reversal!" His magic card appeared, showing an alchemist feverishly working while another was stealing his papers. "Now our Removed piles switch, so I have access to yours, and you have access to mine. Interesting card. Bargain bin again."

"Finally, I sacrifice Sonic Bird to summon something that would have astounded alchemists had it been around back then! Golden Homunculus, arise!" Sonic Bird vanished, and earth from the ground started piling up to form a humanoid shape. The earth suddenly changed to become gold (1500/1500).

"Pretty, but useless."

"Not at all! Golden Homunculus gains 300 Attack and Defense for each monster removed from play!"

"Big deal, you only have…" Isaac stopped short.

"9, thanks to you!" Tyson laughed as Golden Homunculus's Attack and Defense rose to 4200. "Golden Homunculus, take care of Obelisk!" The giant limbered over and have Obelisk and slug to the face, forcing him to explode.

(Tyson: 4000. Isaac: 3800)

"That's the way to go!" Eria shouted out.

"Man, when does he have the time to dig in all these bargain bins, anyway?" Jaden wondered. "Is he some sort of pack rat?"

"I heard that!" Tyson shouted.

"So, you think you have me beat." Isaac didn't sound angry at all. He stood up and drew a card. "News flash. No, you haven't. I activate the Spell Card Destructive Tempest!" A card showing an army being obliterated by a meteor appeared. "It's the opposite of Inferno Tempest. I pay 3000 Life Points, then I discard every single Monster Card in my deck." He winced, then took out at least a fourth of his remaining deck.

"Umm, okay, now what?" Tyson asked.

"Simple. I activate the second part of DD Tribute: DD Revival! I can only play it when DD Tribute is on the field. I can then Special Summon one monster by removing cards from my Graveyard equaling four times the cost!"

"But that means Obelisk again!" Jaden shouted, pounding on the barrier.

"Correct. Boy, you are a smart group. I remove 3 Marauding Captains, 3 Familiar Knights, and 3 Summoned Skulls to Special Summon Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"Not again!" Eria moaned as Obelisk rose from the ground again.

"And now I have plenty of fodder for Obelisk's effect!" Isaac shouted. "It's over! I remove 3 White Magician Pikerus and 1 Black Magician Curran to activate Obelisk's effect! You're done for!"

_And not a moment too soon,_ Isaac thought. _I ran out of monsters to remove. But there is no way he can defend himself now! Then when he's gone, I'll be the most highly favored of all of Obelisk's disciples! I'll be a demi-god!_

"Sorry, not dying like that!" Tyson shouted. "Activate Emergency Provisions! Now I'll destroy my other set done, which was Magic Cylinders, by the way, and gain 1000 Life Points! I'm still in!" The force of Obelisk's fist destroyed Golden Homunculus and the aftermath of the blast sent Tyson flying into the barrier.

(Tyson: 1000. Isaac: 800)

"Close one there," Jaden sighed in relief.

"Bravo," Isaac said coolly. "But I'm going to play a card right now to show you have no chance in winning. Two, actually. Two Miracle Digs! Now I can return 6 monsters back to my Graveyard. Next turn, if you can't beat Obelisk, you're dead, because I'll just activate his effect.

"Also," he continued, "I'll be setting this card." He showed Tyson a Mirror Force. "So even if you somehow could defeat Obelisk, I'll still win in the end. I doubt you'll get anything good though. You have no cards in your hand or on the field. The likeliness of you winning is slim to none."

"Hmm." Tyson hummed slightly. "This'll have to be one heck of a miracle. Draw!" He took his card. "Activate Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw till we have 6 cards." They both drew.

(Author Note: I hope it's obvious that I'm going with the anime ruling of Card of Sanctity.)

"Lessee… how many cards have been removed from play again?" Tyson asked as he counted up his own.

"A grand total of 19. Why?" Isaac asked.

"Nothing," Tyson grumbled. _That limits my options. I hate to do this, but… _"Here's a new Ritual Monster for you," Tyson grinned. "I activate Macro-Micro Relation! It's a Ritual Card. Weird, granted, but still good nonetheless. First, I have to have at least 3 cards removed from play. Then I have to sacrifice one monster with Helios in its name and a monster with 6 stars." He placed the card, smirking. The Ritual Spell Card showed Helios the Primordial Sun gazing up into a larger sun.

"And here's Helios the Primordial Sun and a Serpent Night Dragon," Tyson continued. "So now I get to summon the newest member to my group: Helio Mariner!" An old ship loomed in from the distance, and on board it was a man entirely covered in bandages with an old coat and an old fashioned cap. (?/?)

"He gains attack and defense equal to the number of cards removed from play," Tyson added. (900/900).

"Hmm. Interesting," Isaac drawled. "4000 Attack to 900 Attack. I wonder which will win?"

"But he has a nice effect! By reducing his Attack by 100 Life Points, I can remove one card from play on the field." He grinned widely. "I can do it to multiple cards, too!"

"What?" Isaac gasped.

"So, Helios, remove Obelisk and Mirror Force from play with Helios Bind!" The Mariner gave off a noise that passed as a laugh and threw chains though the set down card and Obelisk the Tormentor and attached them to his ship. The ship suddenly vanished with the other cards in tow, and Helio Mariner's attack dropped to 700.

"And now you're defenseless," Tyson grinned. "Helio Mariner, attack with Helio Anchor!" Once again, the seaman gave a hearty chuckle as he tossed an anchor above Isaac's head and dropped it.

(Tyson: 1000. Isaac: 100)

"So, Isaac, if you get a good card, then you win! How lucky do you feel?" Tyson asked. "Personally, I feel great!"

"Rgh." _I have no monsters because I dumped them all into the Graveyard. My only chance is to draw Monster Reborn or something._ "Very well," he said, sweating. "I draw!" Heart pounding, he slowly slid out the card of the deck holder and flipped it over. It was green, so so far so good. But when he looked at the card it was…

"Premature Burial?" Isaac nearly screamed.

"Eh, looks like you don't have anything, right?" Tyson asked. Isaac didn't reply. "Thought so. Helios Mariner, end this." With one slash with the anchor, Isaac was out of this world.

(Tyson: 1000 LP. Isaac: 0 LP)

Isaac slouched down as the barrier vanished and Eria and Jaden were free to congratulate Tyson on his victory.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Eria shouted.

"Get serious," Tyson sighed. "Something's afoot, and I think we… or rather, I started it."

"Would that something include the ground glowing blue?" Jaden asked, peering down to look at the ground. He picked out some grass, which was radiating an odd blue color. "Is it radiation?"

"I dunno, but it's starting to spread into the air," Eria commented, flicking her wrists.

"Over there, too!" Tyson pointed out, pointing towards the boy's dormitory.

"And look! Yellow light from the Ra Dorms!"

"And red from the Slifer Dorms!"

"Well, if we weren't in trouble before…"

* * *

**NEW CARDS**

DD Tribute

Continuous Spell Card

To activate this card, halve your Life Points. You may substitute any amount of tribute by removing twice as many monsters from you Graveyard.

DD Fortune

Spell Card

If your opponent has more cards in his hands and more monsters removed from play, draw until you have the same amount of cards in your hand.

Instant DD Portal

Spell Card

Return one monster that was removed from play back to the field in face up Attack Position.

DD Reversal

Spell Card

Switch Removed from Play piles with your opponent.

Destructive Tempest

Spell Card

Pay 3000 Life Points. Send all of your Monster cards from your deck to the Graveyard.

DD Revival

Spell Card

You can only activate this card if DD Tribute is on your side of the field. You can Special Summon one monster from the Graveyard regardless of any condition by removing monsters equal to four times the normal Tribute cost.

Macro-Micro Relations

Ritual Spell Card

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Helio Mariner". This card can only be activated if you have 3 or more monsters removed from play. You must tribute one monster with "Helios" in its name from your field or hand and monsters equal to or more than 6 stars.

Helio Mariner

Monster

(?/?)

This monster's Attack and Defense points are equal to the number of your cards removed from play. By reducing this monster's attack by 100, you may remove one card on the field from play for until your next End Phase. You may pay an additional 100 Attack points to remove the card an additional turn. This effect may be used multiple turns.

* * *

Anyone who says Gods have been done to death, you're probably right. (I wouldn't know though: I don't read many fanfics). But I have a different path that I'm pretty sure hasn't been done, so bear with me.

Also, updates will be considerably slower. I have the ideas, but not the time to type. Sorry people!


	12. Possession

Obviously, I haven't updated in… what, a year? Sorry people. Unfortunately, I think that there are several issues that I have problems with this story. One is the continuity errors (continuity… very important to me…). It's basically broken beyond repair, unless I completely restart. And… time issues. School is very important. VERY important. Ummm… what else?

If you like my stories though, I _may_ or may not start a new one. It'll be set a few years after GX ends, so I won't encounter those darn continuity errors. You may or may not see Jaden (most likely Jesse. I like that punk). If I decide to do so, I'll probably have it done by the end of January.

In the mean time, this is the chapter I finished very recently. Hope you enjoy. And who knows? Maybe I'll come back and finish this. Maybe the characters that I'm already planning will have a confrontation with the characters here. I've gotten attached to Eria and Tyson.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or Yu-gi-oh! GX.

"So the weirdness has finally begun, eh?" Eria asked.

"Pretty much," Tyson commented. "It's not everyday you see giant pillars of light shooting out of nowhere. I wonder why no one's noticed it yet?"

"That's only _slightly_ odd," Jaden frowned. "Maybe we were knocked asleep after that duel, and everyone had a meeting at the school."

"We're right in front of the Obelisk Blue Dorm. Wouldn't they have noticed us and brought us there?" Eria pointed out.

"True, but we should still check it out anyways." Eria and Jaden nodded, and the three set off.

"No one's here either!" Eria called out from the cafeteria.

"It's like the whole place has been deserted!" Tyson moaned.

"Hey, hey guys! I just realized something!" Jaden shouted from the stairs.

"What? More good news?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know! But the place isn't glowing here!" Tyson check the floor, and Jaden was right: there was no otherwordly glow in the main building.

"My head hurts," Eria muttered as she dropped herself into a couch.

"First things first," Tyson said. "Do we have food and water?"

"First thing I checked," Jaden grinned. "We have enough for several weeks."

"And the water desalinater is still working," Eria added. "As long as we have sea water and electricity, we'll have nice and refreshing water."

"Alright. None of the communications are working, so there's no way we can get a rescue unless someone tries to check up on us." Tyson sighed. "It's like a bad horror movie."

"Maybe we'll see zombies," Jaden suggested. "Even I haven't seen those yet… oh wait, never mind, I have."

"Really?" Eria asked, perking up. "Like, I'm-going-to-eat-your-brains zombies?"

"Nope, more like, Duel-me zombies," Jaden sighed. "Happened to most of the students here. Painful to duel to the death against a friend who's a zombie. Well, duel to the normal person's death."

"What d'you mean?" Eria asked.

"Well, we were in a situation where whenever we dueled, we lost energy to the point of near death, but those who were… errr, zombies, weren't effected. Worse, they would never stop dueling, and once a person lost their energy, they would become a zombie too."

"So everyone turned into a zombie?"

"Nah, we stopped it before it finished."

"What's our next move then?" Tyson asked.

"Let's see if they're any boats left," Jaden decided. "Maybe we can get help."

"Hey, there's a bunch of Obelisk Blues outside!" Eria cheered. "Let's go see them!" The three left the building.

"Hey Syrus!" Jaden grinned. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much," Syrus smiled. "Hey, you guys seen Isaac?"

"Isaac? That idiot? He's a maniac?" Eria snorted. "He somehow created a Shadow Game, and Tyson kicked his ass."

There was a silence. "Well, well," Syrus finally said. "Isaac was entrusted with Obelisk's card, and he still lost?"

"Wait…" Tyson paused. "You're one of them, too?"

"We all are," Syrus grinned widely, which was a little out of character. "Everyone on this island has joined the God that matches their soul the most."

"Aww, this is nuts," Eria groaned. "This is a great joke, isn't it?"

"Duel me, Tyson," Syrus said, activating his Duel Disk. "I will be the one to convert you."

"You're joking," Tyson snapped. "I'm not going to duel any of you."

"I will," Eria interrupted, surprising everyone."

"You don't have a deck," Jaden protested, "and it's Syrus!"

"You'll see," Eria replied, heart beating faster.

_Both my father and mother taught me about what had happened to them… Such as the Shadow Games. I'm sure that I've found a loophole: as long as it's a tie, nothing will happen to both! Right? _

"Not having a proper deck will lead to your downfall!" Syrus shouted.

"Game on!" Eria replied.

(Eria: 8000. Syrus: 8000)

"I'm going first," Eria said as she drew. "Now I activate a very little known card called Burning Land!" The field around them erupted in flames and she winced. "Each Standby Phase, we lose 500 Life Points each."

"That's so dumb," Syrus sneered. "What, do you want to lose that badly?"

"Shut up," Eria growled. "I summon Secure Guard!" A stone golem appeared in front of Eria. (0, 3000)

"Woah, that's ridiculous stats!" Jaden whistled.

"He automatically shifts into Defense Mode, and every one of my Standby Phases, I have to pay 500 Life Points. Now go."

"Very well," Syrus said as he drew.

"And now Burning Land!" Flames erupted from the ground and seared them both.

"I play Cyber Dragon!" In a rush, the mechanical dragon appeared (2100, 1600). Eria thought that there was some sadness in its eyes, but shook off the feeling. _Robots don't have feelings._

"Then I play Graceful Charity. You know the drill." Syrus drew three times, chuckled, then discarded two. "Now I play Monster Reborn! It just so happened that I had a Cyber Dragon in my Graveyard. I wonder how it got there?" Another dragon burst through the ground. This time she was sure. It was more than sadness, though; it was almost desperation. "Now I end my turn."

"First I pay 500 Life Points for Secure Guard," Eria grumbled.

(Eria: 6500. Syrus: 7000)

"Next I play the Spell Wave Motion Cannon!" As she gestured a giant cannon burst out of the ground, spinning wildly until it was pointed at Syrus. "If you don't know what it is, then too bad."

"I know alright," Syrus laughed. "It inflicts 1000 damage to me for each turn it's on the field. So you're using a stall deck. That's a laugh! I'll have destroyed you before my time is up."

"We'll see about that," Eria muttered. "Boy, that's clichéd. I switch my Secure Guard into Attack Mode!" The giant stood up, surprising all.

"What? Are you insane? As if that has any attack points!"

"Syrus, you forgot something simple! I activate the Spell Card Shield and Sword! Now all stats are reversed!" The Cyber Dragons roared at its attack dropped.

"Now, Secure Guard, clobber him!" The guard raised its staff and gave the Cyber Dragon a thorough pounding.

"Rrrgh…"

"Now I set a card, and end my turn," Eria said.

"Then it's my draw," Syrus muttered as flames erupted from the ground. "This is getting annoying…"

(Eria: 6000. Syrus: 5100)

_I have to be careful, otherwise I'll end up beating him!_ Eria thought.

"Heh… you think you can beat me? I activate Premature Burial to get back my Cyber Dragon!" Cyber Dragon again burst through the ground. "And let's see… I think I'll play Polymerization! I fuse my two Cyber Dragons on the field and the one in my hand to make Cyber End Dragon!"

"Uh oh…" Eria took a step back. The Cyber Dragons whirled into a wild spiral, and from it appeared the three headed behemoth. (4000,2800)

"Yes, I guess you're an Obelisk Blue for something," Syrus dismissed. "But, you know what? I don't really feel like using my dragon…" Eria looked at him closely; there was almost a madness to his eyes. "I play Defuse! Now I get my Cyber Dragons back!" Cyber End Dragon roared and separated to become three Cyber Dragons. "Begone dragons! I summon Obelisk the Tormentor!"

The three monsters gazed upward as lightning flashed across the sky. They began to levitate, and were suddenly consumed. First one hand appeared, then the other. Finally, Obelisk emerged, striking the ground with a destructive force (4000, 4000).

"How do you feel now?" Syrus cackled. "There's no way you can win now!"

"Oh, so you're just going to activate his effect and have done with it already?" Eria asked, crossing her arms. "I don't think it's _that_ simple."

"Obviously," Syrus shrugged. "It's true that I don't have two extra monsters. But I _can_ put you into a condition where no one else could possibly recruit you! Don't forget, Secure Guard now has zero attack points. You're going to be feeling the brunt of this one!" Syrus waved. "Fist of Fury!"

"Oh shi-" Eria braced herself as Obelisk's fist ripped through the guard and was caught head on in the flurry of debris and the fist itself.

"It's your turn," Syrus shrugged. "Don't think you can win though."

(Eria: 2000. Syrus: 4300)

Eria lay still.

"Hey Eria, you've gotta get up!" Tyson shouted out.

"Jeez man, she took the brunt of 4000 direct damage," Jaden said, trying to hold him back. "There's no way she's just going to get up that easily."

"I'd rather think I've broken her!" Syrus laughed. "And you're next, Tyson." The surrounding Obelisks laughed heartily.

"Tch… yeah right," Eria staggered up to her feet. "I've felt worse…" _Woah, my vision's getting blurry…_ "My draw…" She winced as the flames erupted around her.

(Eria: 1500. Syrus: 3800)

"Since Burning Lands is starting to become a hindrance, I'm going to activate Emergency Provisions! Perfect for on the spot healing." The flames were suddenly sucked into a vortex, and were turned into fiery red pills. Eria ate one quickly, desperate to stop the spinning of the world. "Ooh, spicy."

(Eria: 2500. Syrus: 3800)

_Now leaves the problem of somehow getting the tie…_ she thought. She glanced down at her cards, which were Upstart Goblin, Marshmallon, and a new one called Celestial Gravitation. _Well, it's a start, I suppose._

"I set one monster, and end my turn." Eria waved, and a facedown appeared.

"What's she doing?" Tyson moaned. "Obelisk can deal 4000 points of direct damage!"

"Kukuku…" Syrus chuckled. "I could do that, but I think she's still got some resolve left in her… I want to break her, not just defeat her. Draw." He took a look at the card, and Obelisk rumbled impatiently. "Calm down, sir. I play a Spell Card called Cybertech Refining! This card adds "Cyber" to one monster's name. And it just so happens that my Obelisk's ability is-"

"Wait, back up. What do you mean by "my Obelisk's ability"?" Eria glared. "Cards can't have different effects. There's only one anyways."

"Oh, you think this is the same one that the fool Isaac used?" Syrus sneered. "Think again. Even the one your father used was just a fragment of Obelisk's true power. Do you really think that a God would have weaknesses? Each Obelisk rewarded to high ranking duelists have different effects, not that every person has one. As I was saying, my Obelisk still has the Fist of Fate effect, but obviously I don't have enough monsters. No, his effect is that all cards that have positive effects work for their set of time. All other cards either don't effect or only last for one turn."

Several mechanics swarmed over Obelisk and began to attach heavy sheets of metal. When they were finished, Obelisk was decked out in a complete Cyber Dragon-style suit of armor.

"As if changing its name would actually help," Tyson muttered nervously.

"Oh, but it does," Syrus chuckled. "You see, I've been updating my deck a bit. I play the Spell Card Cybernetic Cannon. It can only be equipped to monsters with "Cyber" in their name, and gives 1000 extra attack and trample."

"You're kidding!" Jaden shouted.

"True, it's a little cheap," Syrus admitted. "Then again, there's not that many Cyber cards around, plus Cybertech Refining is ultimate rare. Now, I believe it's time to say goodbye to that set down card. And you, of course. Obelisk, Cyber Cannon!" Obelisk wielded the cannon and pointed it down toward the set down card. With a roar, he fired the cannon, blasting the image to bits, causing heat to stream towards Eria.

"Hold it!" Eria shouted. "Activate Waboku!" Three priests gathered around Eria, and all excess heat vented around her. "And guess what? My face down is Marshmallon! He can't be destroyed in battle, plus he gives 1000 damage!"

"Nani?!" The marshmallow glared at Syrus with red eyes, swelled up, and shot multitudes of red hot marshmellows at Syrus.

"Bitch…"

(Eria: 2500. Syrus: 2800).

_There we go,_ Eria thought.

"My draw! And I'm bringing this to a close!" She drew. "I play the Spell Card Celestial Gravitation!" A spiraling ball appeared in between Obelisk and Marshmallon, and instantly began sucking in air.

"What's going on?!" Syrus shouted.

"Simple! Our monster are going to collide, and we both lose Life Points equal to the difference of their scores!" Eria screamed back. "Your Obelisk may survive, but the damage still applies! Face it! It's a tie!" Obelisk roared as Marshmallon crashed into it, causing an explosion large enough to engulf the Obelisks Blues.

"Now's our chance!" Jaden shouted. "Grab Eria, and let's get outta here!"

(Eria: 0. Syrus: 0)

***

"Uh…" Eria opened her eyes tentatively.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Jaden grinned. "Want some dinner?"

"Do I!" Eria grabbed the offered sandwich and ate with relish.

"Nice job out there," Tyson complimented. "Why'd you even bother having that deck?"

"My dad gave me a challenge, and I've kept it as a memento," Eria sighed. "Never thought I'd have to use it. The question now is what do we do?"

"We have food and water," Jaden thought aloud. "These columns are bound to attract someone eventually, so we should wait it out."

"But the lights are dimming, I'm sure of it," Tyson added. "We'll probably have to start signal fires."

"Or we could sneak around and get a boat out of here," Eria said.

"Well, they seem to want us, so I'd assume they've done something to the boats…" Tyson said.

"Plus all communications are down. I've checked every five minutes." Jaden slumped. "What a nightmare. Plus with everyone all… you know, possessed."

"If we beat them, are you_ sure_ they'll be sucked into the Shadow Realm?" Tyson asked Eria. "It's not as if they specifically stated that it'd a Shadow Game… Plus Syrus seems fine." He pointed outside, where Syrus was dueling a Slifer Red.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jaden almost snarled. "We have no clue what's going on."

"Now's not the time to be wondering about the causes," Tyson said decisively. "We have to get off and get help."

"So our priority is the boats," Eria concluded. "Jaden, you know how to drive one?" Jaden nodded bleakly.

"And if we get off?"

"Find my dad. I'm sure he'll find a way." She gazed longingly at the ocean. "I wish we were out of here," she nearly whimpered.

***

New Cards

Secure Guard

Lvl 4

ATK:0 Def: 3000

This monster automatically shifts into defense mode. Pay 500 Life Points every one of your Standby Phases.

Cybertech Refining

Normal Spell Card

Add "Cyber" to one Monster's name

Cybernetic Cannon

Equip Spell Card

This can only be equipped to a monster with "Cyber" in its name. That monster gains 1000 Attack. When this Monster attacks a Defense position monster and its attack is greater, than deal your opponent damage equal to the difference between your monster's attack and your opponent's defense.

Celestial Gravitation

Normal Spell Card

Destroy one monster on your side of the field. Your opponent chooses one monster on his/her side of the field. That monster is destroyed. Deduct Life Points from both players equal to the attack values of the two monsters.


End file.
